Lavenderku
by sarangchullpa92
Summary: Sekelumit cerita cinta Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang diawali dari sebuah kesalahan. / Yang gak suka pairing Naru-Hina mending jangan baca.
1. Keping 1

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo panjang dan tebal dengan wajah manis. Gadis yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang besar dengan sorot mata penuh muka dan aliran air mata disepanjang pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan gerakan -hujaman- brutal dari tubuh seorang pria berambut pirang yang kini tengah menindihnya,menggagahinya.

Aroma alkohol tercium samar menguar dari bibir si pemuda pirang. Kulit kecokelatannya yang berkeringat terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu. Tampak kontras dengan kulit gadis dibawahnya yang putih pucat. Iris birunya menatap nyalang wajah Hinata. Iris biru yang biasanya cemerlang penuh binar, kini terlihat kelam tertutupi luka, amarah, dan nafsu. Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama si pemuda pirang.

"Sakura-chan."

Lagi. Desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Naruto. Desahan pelan yang mampu membuat Hinata makin tenggelam dalam luka. Hujaman tubuh Naruto makin cepat, hingga membuat Hinata tercekat saat semprotan hangat terasa menyiram bagian dalam kewanitaannya bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Naruto. Demi Tuhan! Dia sedang dalam masa subur saat ini.

Suasana menjadi hening,hanya tersisa suara isakan pelan dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada lampu yang tergantung ditengah ruangan. Sinar putih lampu menerangi seluruh ruangan, hingga mata Hinata menangkap bayangan sebuah pigura foto yang tergantung disebrang ranjang tempatnya terbaring. Sebuah pigura yang memamerkan dua sosok didalamnya. Sosok pemuda pirang -Namikaze Naruto- nampak tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh binar kebahagiaan, tengah merangkul mesra seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu kekasih Naruto, Haruno Sakura.

Perih, perasaan itulah yang menggerogoti dada Hinata. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum getir. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya. Saat dimana dia tengah berjalan sendirian di sudut taman kota, tempat dimana dia menemukan Naruto tengah berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ya, pemuda itu tengah mabuk.

Saat itu Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat dihadapan Hinata yang tengah mematung memandangnya. Tatapan mata Naruto tampak tak fokus, jejak air mata tercetak jelas dipipi tannya.

"Hinata-chan."

Gumaman pelan dan sebuah senyum pahit menjadi hal terakhir yang Naruto lakukan, tubuhnya ambruk. Hinata yang kaget hanya mampu menangkap tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Dan dengan langkah terseok, Hinata memapah Naruto menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Semua terasa berjalan dengan cepat, hingga Hinata berakhir dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Tubuh telanjang penuh bercak merah dengan darah dan sperma yang mengalir diantara kedua paha putihnya. Dia benar-benar tak kuasa melawan Naruto saat pria muda itu menggagahinya dengan brutal. Dia, gadis lemah berumur 24 tahun yang tak mampu melawan kekuatan pria umur 27 tahun yang tengah mabuk.

Iris lavender Hinata beralih menatap Naruto yang masih terkapar menindihnya. Senyuman getirnya kembali terlukis. Dan dengan perlahan tangan putihnya bergerak membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto.

"Bahkan setelah diperlakukan seperti ini pun,aku tetap tak bisa membencimu Naruto-kun. Kau jahat, kau tau? Sakura yang mencampakkanmu, tapi kenapa kau limpahkan kemarahanmu padaku?"

Air matanya kembali mengalir, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa karena aku memendam cinta untukmu kau anggap suatu kesalahan? Karena itukah kau menghukumku seperti ini?"

Isakan kecilnya kini berganti raungan memilukan seiring dengan luka yang makin menghujam ulu hatinya. Mata indahnya perlahan terpejam, tubuhnya kalah dengan rasa lelah dan sakit dihatinya.

- LAVENDERKU -

Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu samping kantor tempatnya bekerja. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan kepala menengadah, mencoba menikmati belaian angin sore. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk hangat perutnya yang terlihat agak membesar.

Hari ini, hari dimana tepat lima bulan berlalu sejak malam buruknya di kediaman Namikaze. Hinata masih sangat ingat, pagi itu dia terbangun saat merasakan tangan seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan. Saat membuka kedua matanya, hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat shock. Hinata juga masih ingat betul dengan apa yang pertama kali Naruto ucapkan pagi itu. 'Hinata chan apa yang terjadi?'  
Perih. Hatinya kembali terasa perih mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa yang terjadi katanya? Tidakkah dia ingat remua dosanya tadi malam? Seperti itulah jeritan hati Hinata kala itu. Tak ada yang dapat Hinta katakan pada ahirnya. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat, dan dadanya sesak. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya yang sudah membengkak.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku coatnya. Satu pesan singkat masuk dari Neji -Neji Hyuuga- kakak laki-laki Hinata.

~Hinata kau sudah pulang bekerja? Mampirlah kerumah sore ini, aku, tousan, dan Hanabi merindukanmu.~

Senyum simpul segera terlukis dibibir mungilnya. Benar, sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya gadis itu pulang ke mansion Hyuuga. Hinata memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan pindah ke sebuah apartemen di dekat kantornya tiga bulan lalu. Tepat setelah Hinata mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung. Dia sengaja keluar dari rumah karena tak ingin kejuarganya tahu tentang kehamilan diluar nikahnya.

Ingat tentang kandungannya, lagi-lagi malah membuat Hinata kembali mengingat malam terburuknya. Malam buruk yang menyebabkan kehamilannya sekarang.

Hinata mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Tiga bulan menjalani hidup dengan terus menghindari pertemuan dengan keluarganya dan Naruto. Semua itu dia lakukan karena tak ingin ada yang melihat perutnya yang makin membesar. Bingung tentang Naruto? Tidak perlu. Hinata menghindarinya bukan karena tidak percaya Naruto tak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Hinata percaya, Naruto bukan pria macam itu. Hinata hanya tak mau terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang hanya berasaskan 'tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah'.

Hinata memang mencintai Naruto, bahkan sejak mereka masih ditingkat satu saat bersama-sama kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Tapi Hinata tahu, bahwa Naruto masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Satu email masuk.

~Hinata chan, kau sungguh tak apa? Kenapa selalu menghindariku? Aku sungguh akan bertanggung jawab saat sesuatu terjadi sesuatu padamu akibat perbuatan tak termaafkanku padamu.~

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Ini email ke seratus dua puluh yang Naruto kirimkan sejak empat bulan lalu. Setiap hari, dan isinya selalu sama.

"Aku tak menginginkan pertanggung jawabanmu Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Yang aku inginkan adalah hatimu yang juga mencintaiku. Aishiteru Naruto-kun."

Tidakkah kau terlihat seperti pengemis cinta Hinata?

To be continue.


	2. Keping 2

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat tengah melamun dibelakang meja kerjanya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir sempurnanya. Pikirannya melayang, menguak satu demi satu kejadian yang terekam di memori otaknya. Dimulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik dan pintar berambut merah muda. Lalu berlanjut ke memori indahnya tentang betapa keras perjuangannya saat ia menyukai Sakura dan menginginkan Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Dan betapa sempurnanya kehidupan cintanya saat nona muda Haruno itu menerima cintanya.

Empat tahun, empat tahun kehidupan sebagai mahasiswanya menjadi empat tahun terindah selama hidupnya, dengan sakura disampingnya. Kulit keningnya berkerut tatkala ingatannya memutar kejadian setahun lalu. Saat diamana Haruno memutuskan tali cinta mereka dan meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan magisternya di kota Ame. Hingga tujuh bulan setelah kepergian gadis itu, Naruto dikejutkan dengan berita tentang pertunangan Sakura dengan seorang pria tampan, anak pejabat tinggi Ame yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto, saat itu dia sampai mematung didepan televisi dengan raut penuh keterkejutan dan kesedihan ketika melihat berita tentang pertunangan mantan kekasihnya-yang sebenarnya masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Bahu tegap Naruto tampak menegang saa ingatannya sampai pada kejadian laknat itu. Hari itu, Naruto yang hancur karena berita pertunangan Sakura, pergi ke sebuah kedai sake untuk melepas penat dan berusaha melupakan perasaan sakit hatinya. Dia mabuk berat, dan saat membuka mata keesokan harinya, dia sudah berada di ranjang kamarnya. Yang membuatnya shock adalah saat matanya mendapati sesosok gadis tanpa busana yang tergolek lemah disampingnya.

Detak jantung Naruto bergerak tak terkendali saat mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah seorang teman kuliahnya dulu di Universitas Konoha. Dan dadanya makin sesak saat mendapati sepasang iris putih keunguan menatapnya penuh luka dan sakit hati.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas beratnya. Lima bulan berlalu sejak kejadian terkutuk itu. Rasa sesal dan rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya.

"Hinata."  
tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengucap satu nama dengan lirih. Pandangan mata Naruto terarah pada layar ponselnya yang masih menampakkan halaman yang memuat email terkirimnya.  
Sebaris paragraf yang terdiri dari tiga kalimat yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala, menjadi penghias layar ponselnya.

Email itu, entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia kirimkan pada Hinata Hyuuga.

~Hinata-chan, kau sungguh tidak apa? Kenapa selalu menghindariku? Aku sungguh akan bertanggung jawab saat sesuatu terjadi padamu akibat perbuatan tak termaafkanku pdamu."~

Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan isi emailnya, semuanya bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata kosong. Dia siap menikahi Hinata andai gadis itu benar - benar sampai mengandung. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tak pernah menggubrisnya? Menghindari telponnya, bahkan menolak bertemu dengannya. Atau mungkin memang gadis Hyuuga itu tidak apa-apa? Tidak seperti ketakutannya selama ini yang berasumsi Hinata hamil, begitukah?

Kemungkinan antara Hinata hamil dan tidak hamil memang 50 : 50 . Hey, Naruto cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa faktanya satu kali hubungan seks, tak mesti menjamin partner seksmu akan langsung hamil kan? Dan didasar hatinya yang terdalam, Naruto tidak mengharapkan Hinata hamil.

Perlahan jemari tangan Naruto bergerak menarik sebuah gagang laci dimeja kerjanya. Lalu menarik sebingkai foto seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda.

"Aishiteru Sakura chan."  
lirihan itu keluar dari bibirnya dengan nada penuh kegetiran.

"Aishiteru Sakura chan. Tidak peduli sekarang kau telah bersama pria lain, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

Tidakkah dirimu terlihat seperti pengemis cinta, Naruto kun?

* * *

"Hinata-san."

Sebuah sapaan pelan mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dari layar komputer yang sejak tadi pagi begitu menyita perhatiannya. Alis Hinata terangkat heran saat pandangan matanya terarah pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Ah ne, Inuzuka-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ini sudah jam makan siang Hinata-san, mau makan siang bersama?"  
tawar si tuan muda Inuzuka sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah.

"Tentu, kebetulan saya juga sudah lapar. "  
jawab Hinata disertai dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Gadis itu berdiri lalu mematikan komputernya. Setelah memastikan meja kerjanya telah rapi, Hinata melangkah keluar dari bilik meja kerjanya, dan melangkah keluar ruangan bersama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tertarik makan sushi?"  
tanya Kiba saat mereka sampai di basement kantor.

"Hm, jika makan ramen saja bagaimana?"  
Hinata menjawab dengan nada ragu. Sejak kapan gadis itu hobi makan ramen?

Saat ini Hinata dan Kiba tengah duduk menikmati makan siang mereka disebuah rumah makan. Hinata tampak begitu lahap menyantap ramennya, hingga tak menyadari tatapan Kiba yang terus terarah kepadanya sejak bermenit lalu.

"Hinata-san."

"Ya?"  
Hinata mendongak dari mangkuk ramennya saat Kiba memanggil. Alis Hinata tertaut heran saat melihat mangkuk ramen Kiba yang sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Inuzuka-san tidak makan?"

"Saya langsung merasa kenyang saat melihat anda makan Hinata-san."  
Senyuman jahil terpatri dibibir pemuda tampan itu. Dan senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa renyah saat melihat Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah malu.

"Ahaha, saya hanya merasa 'takjub' melihat anda makan Hinata-san. Saya tidak tahu jika anda sangat menyukai ramen sampai separah ini."  
Hinata tertunduk makin dalam dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Hey! Gadis itu merasa sangat malu!

* * *

"Hinata -chan!"  
Sebuah panggilan membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya memasuki mobil Kiba. Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun?"  
Hinata terkesiap saat melihat pemuda itu. 'Bagaimana kami bisa bertemu disini?' Dengan panik Hinata menarik handle pintu mobil Kiba. Hendak kabur, eoh?

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti saat jemari tangan Naruto berhasil menangkap lengan atas Hinata.

"Jangan pergi Hinata-chan, kita harus bicara."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya sendiri. Tak dihiraukannya keadaan saat Hinata berontak, ataupun saat Kiba mencoba mengambil Hinata dari genggaman tangannya.  
.

Disini, disebuah bangku kayu disudut taman kota, Hinata dan Naruto tengah bersitegang.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." jawab gadis mungil itu pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kau gugup nona?

"Tidak menjawab telponku, selalu kabur tiap melihatku, apanya yang tidak menghindariku? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau mengandung?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memicing makin tajam, membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Si- siapa yang hamil? Aku tidak-"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Perutmu itu mulai membesar!"  
Ucapan bernada frustasi milik Naruto memotong sangkalan Hinata. Keduanya terdiam dengan mata saling menatap tajam.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku hamil, Naruto?"  
Mencoba menantang, eh? Kemana perginya panggilan sayang 'Naruto-kun' mu itu Hinata?

"Ayo kita menikah!"  
Ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Naruto itu malah berbalas dengusan sinis dari Hinata.

"Tck! Menikah katamu? Aku tidak mau!"

Hinata berkata dengan keras, lalu dengan segera berdiri dari duduknya, ingin secepatnya pergi. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Tapi, sekali lagi jemari tangan Naruto berhasil mengunci pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa tak mau menikah denganku?"  
Suara Naruto terdengar berat. Kesal, eoh? Dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menjawab.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya sendirian? Menjadi orang tua itu tidak gampang, Hinata. Dia tanggung jawabku juga. Menikahlah denganku, kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik demi anak itu."

Partner yang baik katanya? Mendengarnya saja membuat Hinata sakit. Demi Tuhan Naruto! Hinata mencintaimu! Dan apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan 'demi anak itu'? Anak itu? Naruto bahkan tak bisa menyebutnya dengan kata yang lebih halus? Jantung Hinata terasa berdenyut makin lambat, membuatnya sesak. Lagi dan lagi, Naruto membuatnya sakit.

"Kau tak perlu menikahiku hanya karena ingin bertanggung jawab atas anak ini Naruto. Kau tak perlu merasa terbebani reperti itu. Ini anakku, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, apalagi merasa kasihan padaku."

Dan Hinata berbalik dengan cepat, pergi menjauhi Naruto yang kini tengah ematung. Kenapa tidak kau kejar dia, Naruto-kun?

To be continue.

Ahem, hai semuanya.. ah author jadi gugup sendiri ini.. jadi ini dia chapter kedua dari Lavenderku. Aku terharu dapet sambutan baik pas baca review temen – temen di chapter satu kemarin, Terimakasih semuanya. Buat yang udah alert sama ngefave juga makasih banget.

Tentang chapter selanjutnya, aku gak bisa janji buat update cepet, soalnya kepotong sama Idul fitri besok. Saat idul iftri itu, biasanya di rumah aku suka rariweuh, jadi pasti susah cari-cari waktu buat ngetiknya. Maaf ya.. *bungkuk bungkuk*

Dan maaf lagi, aku gak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Ehehehe...

Banyak yang protes 'kenapa fic ini disimpen di rate T, padahal jelas-jelas ada limenya?'

Jadi gini, ada yang ngasi tau aku, katanya yang masuk rate M itu yang ada lemonnya, dan kalo Cuma lime doang si masuknya masih T. Jadi, bagusnya gimana nih? Aku pindah aja ke rate M?

Dan soal pair, author tegasin ini pairnya NaruHina! Dan author pastiin ini happy ending! Kenapa udah author bocorin sejak sekarang? Sekedar share aja, aku pembenci sad ending, ehehe..

Mengewakan? Kependekan? Protes author yuk di kotak review..

Eh,satu lagi.. MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN ya buat semua temen-temen yang ngerayain...


	3. Keping 3

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

'Menikahlah denganku, kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik demi anak itu.'

Hinata mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak, dan terus bertambah sesak seiring dengan kian seringnya suara Naruto terngiang di telinga. Diusapnya kasar air mata yang sedari tadi enggan berhenti mengalir.

"Seharusnya kau matikan saja hatiku, Tuhan. Ini terlalu sakit."  
pandangan matanya turun kearah perutnya yang membesar, lalu perlahan dielusnya dengan lembut.

"Haruskah kita lari saja agar tak bertemu lagi dengan ayahmu,baby?"

Gadis itu hancur, hingga ke titik terkecil disudut-sudut hatinya. Tubuh rapuhnya terpuruk disudut kamar dengan kepala ditenggelamkan dikedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Putus asa, eoh?

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah apartemen di kawasan selatan Konoha. Pintu apartemen bernomor 1240 bercat cokelat tua, apartemen Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan ragu, ditekannya bel yang terletak disebelah kiri pintu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu di depannya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan wajah kusut seorang gadis bermata sembab yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau!"  
Naruto buru-buru merangsek maju, menahan pintu yang akan ditutup Hinata.

"Kumohon Hinata-chan, kita harus bicara."

"Tidak Naruto, kau pergi saja."

Mereka bersitegang saling mendorong pintu, hingga ahirnya Hinata menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto masuk. Kini keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Hinata. Dua cangkir teh yang mengepul diatas meja mereka acuhkan begitu saja. Naruto terus menatap tajam Hinata yang balas menatapnya dingin.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Naruto-san?"  
Tck! Naruto-san? Apa kau benar-benar berniat melupakan panggilan sayangmu, Hinata?

"Ayo kita menikah, Hinata-chan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kumohon Hinata, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab."  
tatapan tajam Naruto berganti dengan tatapan memelas yang sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau Naruto-san. Jangan paksa aku."

"Kumohon Hinata, sampai anak itu lahir biarkan aku bersamamu. Kita bisa bercerai setelah dia lahir."

Deg. Lagi. Sekali lagi kau melakukannya Naruto! Kau menyakiti Hinata.

"Kau menganggap aku ini apa Naruto-san?"  
Dingin. Suara Hinata datar dengan aura dingin. Sepertinya kali ini kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam, Naruto!

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerjap bingung.  
Hah, lihat! Kau ini polos atau bodoh Naruto-kun?

"Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa Naruto-san? Kau mau menikahiku, menunggu anakku lahir, lalu menceraikanku? Lalu setelah itu apa? Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa? Wanita murahan yang bisa kau datangi dan kau tinggalkan sesukamu? Wanita yang bi-"

"Berhenti Hinata-chan!"  
Naruto memotong kalimat-kalimat Hinata dengan sedikit sentakan. Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri lalu duduk disamping Hinata yang tertunduk, gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu!"

"Kau menyakitiku." Hinata berbisik lirih disela-sela tangisannya,membuat Naruto jadi makin merasa bersalah. Perlahan dibawanya Hinata kedalam dekapannya, berusaha membuat Hinata tenang.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti Hinata, kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"Pernikahan itu suci Naruto-san, tidak bisa dijalani dengan main-main. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Dan aku sangat tahu, kau tidak mencintaiku. Jadi mana mungkin aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Aku mengerti, jangan menangis. Aku berjanji takkan memaksamu lagi untuk menikah. Hanya saja.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja, bisakah untuk sementara kau- tinggal- bersamaku?"  
Ucapan Naruto terdengar ragu diakhir kalimat. Canggung, eoh?

Gadis berambut panjang itu pun terpaku sesaat, terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

Hinata berkata seraya melepaskan dekapan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Matanya mengerjap lucu, menatap Naruto dengan intens, membuat si pemuda pirang menjadi gugup.

"Eto.. Aku ingin bisa memantau keadaanmu Hinata-chan. Jadi kau mau kan?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa digunjing orang Naruto-kun, karena tinggal bersama wanita tanpa ikatan."  
Panggilan 'Naruto-kun' mu sudah kembali, eh Hinata?

* * *

"Naruto-kun sedang apa?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan saat Hinata menghampirinya yang sedang duduk diruang makan kediaman Namikaze.  
Eh? Kediaman Namikaze? Ya, sejak tiga bulan lalu, setelah perbincangan Naruto dan Hinata di apartemen, Hinata memang tinggal disana.

"Hanya sedang duduk, Hinata-chan. Sudah makan malam?"  
Hinata menggeleng. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menuntun Hinata duduk.

"Aku sudah makan duluan, maaf, kukira kau sudah makan tadi."  
Naruto tersenyum minta maaf, lalu memberikan seporsi makanan pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ne, sekarang makanlah."

Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata, matanya tak lepas dari memandang wajah Hinata yang sedang makan. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat ada nasi yang menempel dipipi Hinata. Dan dengan refleks, tangannya akan terangkat, mengusap pipi Hinata -membuang si nasi- mengundang rona merah dipipi pucat Hinata.

"Jangan menatapku terus Naruto-kun, kau membuatku malu."

"Kau cantik."  
Blush. Pipi Hinata kian merona mendengarnya. Mulai berani menggoda, eh Naruto?

* * *

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya, memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku di halaman belakang rumah.

'Hinata-chan manis.'

Pipinya merona saat kalimat itu tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepala pirangnya saat pipinya terasa kian memanas. Sulit rasanya bagi Naruto untuk tidak merona saat memikirkan gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan, sesuatu tentang Hinata selalu membuatnya berdebar.

Dan saat wajahnya sudah kembali normal, Naruto keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Hinata.

Tepat beberapa langkah didepan Hinata duduk, Naruto melihat gadis itu tengah mengernyit seperti menahan sakit sembari mengusap perut besarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya baby sedang bermain, dia menendang terlalu keras."

Hinata terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Naruto berbaring dengan menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai bantal. Dan Hinata sampai menahan napas kala Naruto memeluk pinggulnya seraya menciumi perutnya. Pipinya sudah memerah sempurna saat Naruto berbicara pada bayinya.

"Anak ayah jangan nakal, ne? Kasihan ibumu jadi kesakitan."

Dan dengan polosnya Naruto menyurukkan kepala ke perut Hinata, tanpa menyadari sang empu perut sampi megap-megap dipelakukan seperti itu. Dasar baka dobe!

Tapi tak tahukah kau Hinata, Naruto menenggelamkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang lagi-lagi merona. Pipi Naruto memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kian kencang saat berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Fallin in love, eoh?

"Maaf mengganggu anda Naruto-sama."

Hinata bersyukur dalam hati saat ada seorang pelayan menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto diperutnya. Naruto menoleh kearah si pelayan, lalu bangkit untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Ada seseorang mencari anda Naruto-sama, beliau menunggu anda di ruang depan."  
pelayan bernama Lee itu membungkuk dalam dengan pipi merona, malu sendiri saat melihat posisi Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

"Ne Hinata, aku ke depan sebentar. Kau segeralah masuk, udara disini mulai dingin."

Setelah melihat anggukan Hinata, Naruto bergegas menuju ruang tamu dengan diikuti Lee dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Pria pirang itu seakan membatu saat tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda menerjang dan memeluknya erat sembari terisak.

"Sa- sa- sakura-chan"  
Naruto tergagap. Dia terkejut tiba- tiba dipeluk seperti itu oleh gadis yang sudah setahun lebih tidak ditemuinya.

"A-a-ada apa?"

"Kau harus menolongku Naruto, kumohon." sakura memeluknya makin erat.

"Ta- tapi ada apa?"  
Kenapa terus gagap seperti itu Naruto-kun?

"Tolong aku Naruto. Tolong aku."

Permohonan tolong itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Sakura sebelum tubuhnya melemas. Gadis pink itu pingsan, membuat Naruto menjadi panik. Dengan sigap Naruto menggendong Sakura dan membawanya menuju kamar tamu yang berada disebelah kiri ruangan dengan dibantu pelayannya yang bernama Lee.

* * *

Naruto menghela napas lega saat mendapati Sakura siuman setelah tiga jam tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Naruto membantu Sakura untuk bangkit.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura-chan?"  
sapanya sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sakura.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu memberikan kembali gelas yang isinya sudah tandas kepada Naruto. Setelah meletakkan gelas diatas nakas, Naruto duduk diatas ranjang, disamping Sakura yang duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"Ne Sakura-chan, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu sesuatu, Naruto."  
Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain, enggan menatap Naruto.

"Tadi.. Dokter yang memeriksamu bilang bahwa..bahwa kau stres berat, dan itu berakibat buruk pada kandunganmu."

Suara Naruto mengecil diahir kalimat. Pria itu terluka dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hey! Bagaimanapun Naruto masih ada perasaan cinta pada Sakura, iya kan?  
Naruto menggenggam erat jemari tangan Sakura saat melihat gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kakashi.. Kakashi.."

"Ne, ada apa dengan tunanganmu Sakura-chan?"

"Kakashi meninggalkanku."  
Naruto membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya saat gadis itu menangis histeris.

"Lelaki itu pergi kemana Sakura?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Dia masuk jurang tanpa mengajakku Naruto!"  
Deg! 'Ya Tuhan, masuk jurang? Kakashi Hatake meninggal?'

"Dia meninggalkanku Naruto! Aku harus bagaimana? Padahal malam itu dia baru saja melamarku, tapi kenapa Tuhan malah mengambilnya dariku?"

"Sakura-chan tenanglah, nanti bayimu stres lagi."

"Bagaimana hidupku setelah ini Naruto? Bagaimana dengan anakku? Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk membunuhnya, aku tidak mau! Demi Tuhan, dia anakku dengan kakashi! Kumohon sembunyikan aku Naruto."

Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Kepalanya terasa penuh sesak dengan hal-hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Semua terasa kabur dipikirannya. Saat ini, yang terasa jelas untuknya hanyalah perasaan sesak yang menyeruak didadanya saat melihat Sakura hancur seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikahimu Sakura-chan. Aku yang akan menjadi ayah untuk anakmu. Aku akan melindungi kalian. Dia akan menjadi anak kita nanti, ne?"

Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi yang jelas, kalimatnya itu berhasil menghancurkan hati seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Kau melakukannya lagi Naruto, kau membuat Hinata hancur untuk kesekian kali.

Tak ingin kehadirannya diketahui, Hinata bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dengan air mata memenuhi kedua pipi putihnya.  
Mau mencoba bermain api, Naruto-kun?

To be continue

* * *

Ne, readers nim.. ini dia lavenderku chap 3.

jangan ada yang ngebash Naruto sama sakura yaaa.. mereka dibikin jahat disini cuma untuk kepentingan plot kok..

Dan tentang rating author memutuskan untuk tetap meletakkan fic ini di rate T.. kenapa? karena kalo dipindahin ke rate M, banyak yang request lemon.. author belom sanggup..

Buat Natsu-chan, jangan panggil saya senpai.. saya jadi malu... *tekep muka* Walopun saya uda lama nulis fic, tapi di ffn saya masi jadi penghuni baru, belom ada setaun.. ehehehe..

dan ehem, ada yang protes betapa pendeknya fic ini tiap chapternya, author minta maaf ya.. mudah mudahan chapter depan bisa lebih panjang dari ini.. chapter ini juga udah author panjangin jadi dua kali lipat lebih panjang lho dari chapter sebelumnya.. jangan protes lagi yak? ihihihi...

Abal? Jelek? Gak memuaskan? Review yuuukkk...


	4. Keping 4

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

Air mata Hinata mengalir tak terbendung. Seberapa kuat gadis mungil itu mencoba membendungnya, air matanya tetap menganak sungai membasahi pipi putih bulatnya.  
Mata putihnya sembab, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan isakan. Bahu kecilnya bergerak naik turun tidak teratur. Berkali - kali Hinata mengucek matanya, mengusap bulir - bulir bening yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan guyuran air shower yang menghujani tubuhnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil hampir membeku dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang membiru. Dia takkan beranjak sampai dia bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sangat sakit. Apa kau tak kasihan pada anak yang ada dalam perutmu, Hinata?

"Erngh."

Hinata merintih pelan saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit serta bagian bawah perutnya yang ngilu. Samar - samar dilihatnya darah merembes di daerah sekitar selangkangannya, lalu mengalir terbawa air menuju lubang kecil di sudut kamar mandi.

"Da-darah?"  
hanya erangan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata saat dia merasakan perutnya sakit seperti dicengkram dengan kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

* * *

Naruto terusik dari kegiatannya memandangi wajah tidur Sakura saat mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk." ujarnya dengan mengganggu tidur pulas Sakura, eh Naruto?  
Setelah mendengar suara Naruto, si pengetuk pintu -yang ternyata adalah Lee- membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Naruto-sama." ujar Lee penuh hormat.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Ini mengenai Nona Hinata, Naruto-sama. Beliau tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Dan saat saya mendatangi kamarnya, beliau tidak menjawab. Saya takut terjadi suatu hal buruk pada beliau."

Deg. Hi-hinata? Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata!"  
Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto keluar kamar tamu yang sejak tadi sore menjadi tempatnya menemani Sakura, menuju kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Tck! Sempat melupakan keberadaan Hinata, Naruto-kun?

* * *

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah tidur? Tolong buka pintunya."

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan keras. Raut wajahnya penuh kecemasan, mengingat dia sudah mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali sejak lima menit lalu.

"Hinata-chan jangan membuatku cemas, kau sakit?"  
Sunyi. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, membuat Naruto makin cemas.

"Lee, buka pintunya."

Dengan sigap, pelayan kepercayaan Naruto itu maju, membuka kamar Hinata dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu tersimpan di saku celananya. Naruto langsung menghambur masuk saat pintu telah terbuka.

"Hinata-chan kau dimana?" teriaknya khawatir saat menemukan ranjang Hinata yang kosong. Lalu langkah kakinya bergerak menuju arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka, saat telinganya mendengar suara gemericik air.

"Hi-Hinata!" tubuh pemuda itu mematung. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuh Hinta terkulai dibawah guyuran air shower dengan banyak darah di sekeliling tubuh mungilnya.

"L-LEE! TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!"

* * *

**Konoha International Hospital 10.00 a.m**

Naruto tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang dinding bagian depannya terbuat dari kaca transparan. Bibir pemuda itu mengulas sebuah senyum getir dengan air mata mengalir dikedua pipi cokelatnya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sesosok bayi mungil berkulit cokelat kemerahan yang tengah tertidur pulas didalam kotak inkubator -di dalam ruangan di depannya.

"Anak ayah harus kuat, ne?" ucapnya dengan pelan.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah pulas sang bayi, Naruto beranjak, berjalan dengan gontai menuju lorong yang akan membawanya ke kawasan ruang perawatan _vvip_. Naruto berhenti melangkah saat sampai di depan sebuah kamar rawat bernomor 101. Perlahan, diputarnya kenop pintu, lalu berjalan masuk menghampiri sebuah ranjang ditengah ruangan yang diatasnya terbaring tubuh Hinata.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Hinata-chan bangunlah." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Gadis manis berambut indigo itu terus tak sadarkan diri semenjak semalam Naruto menemukannya pingsan di kamar mandi. Begitu dilarikan ke Rumah sakit, tim dokter memutuskan mengoperasi Hinata, untuk mengeluarkan bayinya karena keadaan Hinata yang kritis. Bayi Hinata berhasil dikeluarkan dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah hingga harus dirawat intensif di dalam inkubator.

Menjelang dini hari tadi, Hinata berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi hingga gadis itu tak kunjung sadar. Padahal dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ku mohon bangunlah, jangan membuatku takut. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bayimu?"

Cup.

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lama. Kau kalut Naruto-kun?

Dddrrt dddrrt.

Ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Hm, nomor rumah?

"Halo."

"Naruto, kau sedang ada dimana?"  
Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar suara di sambungan telponnya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, ini aku Naruto. Kau dimana sih? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak bangun tadi pagi."  
Tenggorokan Naruto terasa kering mendadak hingga membuatnya tercekat. Ia lupa dengan keberadaan Sakura saking kalutnya karena keadaan Hinata.

"Aku.. Aku di kantor Sakura-chan, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera ku selesaikan."

Tertegun. Naruto tertegun dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Kenapa harus berbohong Naruto-kun? Tidakkah sekarang kau lihat? Andai kau sedikit lebih peka, kau pasti akan menyadari ada tetes bening yang mengalir di kedua sudut mata Hinata yang terpejam. Tck! Naruto no baka.

* * *

**Naruto's room, Namikaze Mansion three days later**

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Dengan malas Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Seseorang dengan warna rambut merah muda menjadi hal pertama yang Naruto lihat dibalik pintu.

"Sakura-chan, masuklah."  
Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tampang kusut Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Apa pekerjaan di kantormu sangat banyak? Selama tiga hari aku disini kau jarang ada dirumah." tanya Sakura lagi dengan kepala tertunduk saat mereka telah duduk berhadapan di sofa santai dalam kamar Naruto.

"Maaf, belakangan ini pekerjaanku memang sangat banyak."

"Aku hanya berfikir, mungkin kau tidak suka dengan keberadaanku disini, Naruto."

"Tidak,jangan berpikir seperti itu Sakura-chan. Aku senang kau berada disini." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus ujung kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Bibirnya mencoba mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto penuh binar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naruto kembali memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Anu, Naruto, tentang janjimu minggu lalu, eum.. Jadi kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Deg. Benar Naruto, bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Sakura?

"Itu.. Itu-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ponsel Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja tiba-tiba bergetar. Di layarnya yang berkedip terpampang nama Dokter Yamanaka, dokter yang menangani Hinata di rumah sakit.

"Halo, Yamanaka-san." jawabnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya, Namikaze-san, bisakah anda ke rumah sakit sekarang? Nona Hyuuga telah sadar." ucap sang dokter di sebrang sana.

"Sungguhkah?"  
Hey, ada apa dengan wajah berbinarmu itu Naruto-kun?

"Iya, tapi-"

"Saya akan segera kesana Yamanaka-san." tanpa memperdulikan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan dokter itu, Naruto malah memotong seenaknya, lalu mematikan sambungan telpon.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura bertanya heran. Heran melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sekarang penuh binar itu.

"Ah? Ah ne Sakura, ada satu hal yang harus aku urus. Kita lanjutkan bicara nanti saja ya?"  
Sakura tersenyum mengerti, lalu mengangguk.  
Setelah mengusap kepala Sakura sekali lagi, Naruto beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura saat Naruto sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Naruto menghentikan langkahnza, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, Naruto. Nanti kau sakit, dan lagi.. terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku senang bisa membantumu Sakura-chan."

"Kakashi-kun pasti senang melihatku mempunyai teman sebaik dirimu. Dia bisa tenang di surga sana."

Deg. Seperti ada satu tangan tak kasat mata yang tiba-tiba mencengkram jantung Naruto saat mendengar kalimat Sakura. Hanya teman, eoh?

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Naruto dengan senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya. Hah, masih plin plan saja Naruto-kun?

* * *

Naruto melangkah tergesa di lorong rumah sakit. Senyuman tipis setia bertengger di bibirnya kala pemikirannya melayang, memikirkan Hinata. Perasaan lega menyeruak di hatinya, disertai dengan suatu perasaan asing lain yang serasa membuncah. Heh, aku heran Naruto-kun, sebenarnya siapa wanita yang benar- benar kau cintai, eh?

Diambilnya napas panjang saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Dan dengan sekali hentakan pelan, dibukanya pintu bercat putih tulang itu.

"Hinata.." Sapanya riang saat mendapati Hinata yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Di samping kanan ranjang, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan setelan jas putih -dokter Yamanaka Ino- tengah memeriksa catatan perkembangan kesehatan milik Hinata.  
Dokter Yamanaka menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis saat mata birunya menangkap bayangan tubuh Naruto yang memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-san." sapanya dengan sopan yang dibalas anggukan dan cengiran lebar oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan wajah riangnya.  
Sunyi. Hinata tak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto heran.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?" tanyanya pada si dokter pirang.

"Hyuuga-san tidak bicara apapun sejak siuman tadi. Saya dan beberapa orang perawat disini sudah mencoba mengajak beliau bicara, tapi beliau enggan menjawab.

"Ke- kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga-san enggan berbicara karena tengah bersedih atau tertekan." terang sang dokter.

"Saya permisi, Namikaze-san" Naruto hanya mengangguk saat dokter itu pamit. Kini suasana kamar kembali hening.

"Eung.. Hinata?"  
Hening. Lagi-lagi Hinata enggan berbicara, membuat Naruto cemas.

"Hinata-chan kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah? Ayo cerita kepadaku." ujar Naruto lembut.

Jemari tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh rambut Hinata, sebuah tangan lain -tangan Hinata- menepisnya dengan kasar, membuat Naruto terkesiap kaget.

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata-chan?"  
Sesaat keheningan kembali menyambut pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin berhenti." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Berhenti?"  
Alis Naruto terangkat, heran mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama terjebak dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Entah kau tidak tau dengan perasaanku, atau kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin berhenti, aku sudah lelah menunggu."

"Apa.. apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Hinata, apa maksudmu dengan lelah menunggu?"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu Naruto-kun. Aku tau kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu selama ini."  
Dingin. Kenapa nada suaramu sedingin ini, Hinata? Dan kenapa kau cuma bisa diam, Naruto-kun? Tidakkah kau ingin membela diri?

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi, tidak akan tinggal di rumah mu lagi." lanjut Hinata.

"Apa?" Tck! Kenapa responmu lambat sekali Naruto!

"Seperti katamu dulu, aku bisa pergi dan menjauh darimu saat anakku telah lahir. Jadi kau bisa tenang setelah ini."  
Rumit. Isi kepala Naruto terasa begitu runyam. Matanya menyorot tajam kearah Hinata yang kini balas menatapnya sama tajam.

"Kau akan pergi, heh? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita? Kau akan meninggalkannya bersamaku?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi, kau tak usah takut terbebani. Lagipula dia anakKU! Dia anakku, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata tak kalah sinis. Ditambah dengan penekanan kata setiap dia menyebut 'anakku'.

"Tapi dia juga anakku, Hinata! Anak kita!" Naruto berseru frustasi.

"Tidak pernah ada anak kita, Naruto-kun. Hanya ada anakku!"

"Berhenti keras kepala Hinata. Kau pikir kau bisa mengurusnya sendirian?"

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku punya cukup uang untuk menghidupi dan membesarkannya sendirian. Aku jamin dia tidak akan hidup kekurangan, kau tak usah khawatir."

"DEMI TUHAN, HINATA! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Matanya menatap nyalang dan napasnya memburu.  
Hah, kesabaranmu terkikis habis Naruto-kun? Dan Ya Tuhan, Hyuuga Hinata! Bisa-bisanya kau tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi seperti itu? Tck!

"Dengar Hinata-chan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mengurusnya sendirian. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku hidup tanpa aku, ayahnya." ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau inginnya bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya wanita itu juga mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku ingin kau dan anak kita tetap bersamaku, tinggal di rumah."

"Kau egois."

"Apa?"

"Tck! Kau ingin aku tetap bersamamu? Apa kau sudah lupa janjimu pada Saku-ah maksudku wanita lain?"  
Hah, bahkan untuk menyebut nama Sakura saja kau tak sanggup, Hinata?

"Kau-kau sudah tahu?" Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Ya, aku tau."  
Naruto tertunduk, tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sudah menyadari kesalahan dan keegoisanmu, Naruto-kun?

"Setelah anakku pulih dan bisa dibawa pulang, aku akan mem-"

"Tidak bisa, Hinata!" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan panik. Hah, kau kenapa lagi lelaki pirang?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Hinata! Kau harus tetap disini. Mana boleh kau memisahkanku dengan anakku? Mana boleh kau menyakitiku."

"YAK! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Aku tak boleh menyakitimu, sedangkan kau boleh terus menerus menyakitiku, hah?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku."

"Kau ingin aku terus bersamamu, melihatmu menikahi Sakura-san, lalu menyaksikan kalian hidup bahagia? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan membatalkan janjimu untuk menikahi Sakura-san?"  
Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajah, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Kau mana boleh seperti itu Naruto-kun."

"Tapi aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu dan anak kita, Hinata."  
Egois. Hinata menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri dari amarah yang sudah memenuhi rongga dadanya sejak tadi.

"Kau egois Naruto-kun. Kau tak ingin ditinggalkan olehku, tapi kau juga tak sanggup meninggalkan Sakura-san. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimanapun kau harus memilih."

"Aku tidak bisa."  
jawab Naruto lirih.

"Aku sangat tahu kau tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Sakura-san, kan?"

"Tapi aku juga tak mau jauh darimu dan anakku yang bahkan baru kumiliki."

"Anak? Bukankah kau akan mendapatkan penggantinya segera? Sakura-san tengah mengandung kan? Walaupun bukan anak kandungmu, tapi kau telah berjanji pada Sakura-san bahwa kau akan menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri kan? Jadi kau tak perlu merasa kehilangan akan anakku, kau hanya perlu menanti anak Sakura-san lahir."

Nyuuut. Hati Naruto sakit mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu. Dadanya sesak. Kau terlalu banyak bertingkah Naruto-kun, hingga kau menyakiti Hinata dan dirimu sendiri.

"Ka-kau tahu semua itu dari mana Hinata?"

"Sudahlah, kau pulanglah sekarang. Aku rasa cukup sampai disini pembicaraan kita, Naruto-kun."  
Naruto menatap Hinata protes, tidak terima dengan keputusan Hinata. Tapi matanya berubah sayu saat mendapati air mata mengalir di pipi putih Hinata.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Bagiku, berada disampingmu adalah seperti menggengam butiran pasir. Hanya akan membuatku sakit. Jadi kumohon, kau pergi saja."  
ucap Hinata dengan nada final. Air matanya makin mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, dan ah, selamat untuk pernikahanmu dan Sakura-san."

* * *

to be continue

* * *

Jadi, ini dia episode ke empat dari Lavenderku.. Di review chapter sebelumnya, ada satu review dari guest yang sempet bikin saya cengo -kalo gak bisa disebut menganga heran. Intinya, dia yang kayak anti NaruHina gitu. Aku disini cuma share fic ya mbak/mas. Dan jelas jelas diawal tulisan, aku udah nulis **''don't like don't read**" pake **kapital **dan **dibold**.. Jadi? Aku geli aja, kalo emang gak suka, ngapain juga maksa baca? Ihihi.. Ya udah sih ya, toh itu juga hak anda untuk berbicara dan berpendapat.

Tentang alur! Ada yang negur, katanya alurnya kecepetan dan tokoh-tokohnya berkesan plin plan dengan perasaan yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Tentang masalah ini aku minta maaf.. Tadinya, aku pengen masuk ke masalah inti tanpa bertele-tele, tapi sepertinya aku malah ngebikin reader bingung.. Moga kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik dari ini.

Tentang "eoh" ! Ini emang murni "eoh" Bukan typo dari eh ataupun oh.. Maksud dari penggunaan "eoh" ini untuk menunjukkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sarkasme yang author tunjukkan untuk para chara. Maaf jika "eoh" ini membuat anda jengkel 7-san.. *bow*

ehm.. Surprise banget ya author kesukaan aku, kak Haruno Aoi review di fic ini.. Gak nyangka banget.. Makasi kak, :)

and last, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang udah review disini..  
**danDogoier , Namikaze Resta , SeribuPena , 0ceana Queen , Kithara Blue Beauty , Natsu Hiru Chan (aku suka banget review- review kamu *cium* ) , Syeren , amexski chan, aigiaNH4 , Hyoka Hinaru , astia moriachan , Gyurin Kim , Hikari Mira Uzumaki , Moku Chan , Asuna no Riisuka , airashii chan desu , karikzuka , ArisaKinoshita0 , Haruno Aoi , Yamashita Hyuuga, SoraYa UeHara, Hanyou Dark, ,Nacita LavenderShappire, KoikoiHikkyHimesama, **,nick name, rahma, NHL forever, Hyuna toki, 7, Ning-san, diella hyuga, Arakida Amane, ika chan, ardymmm, Diana, suka snsd, al-afraa, Hinata uzumaki, dan semua Guest

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa... dan buat silent reader aya tunjukkan diri kalian^^

Terimakasih..

e.


	5. Keping 5

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

Srak srak srak. Terdengar suara sepasang sepatu yang bergesekan dengan pasir. Disana, di sebuah taman di depan rumah sakit, Naruto tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan tertiup angin. Dia terus berjalan menerobos gerimis yang perlahan turun.

'Kumohon kau pergi saja.' Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat penggalan kalimat Hinata beberapa saat lalu kembali bergaung di dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi Hinata?" lirihnya.

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pasir yang kini tengah diinjaknya. Seperti orang linglung, Naruto menekuk kakinya -berjongkok- lalu tangannya meraih segenggam pasir.

"Pasir ya?" Sengaja dia kepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih dan pasir digenggamannya tertekan makin kuat, melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. "Kau benar Hinata, menggenggam pasir itu rasanya sangat sakit. Maafkan aku."

* * *

Hinata saat ini tengah memandangi langit sore dari jendela kamar rawatnya. Matanya memandang kearah butiran-butiran gerimis tanpa berkedip.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu Naruto-kun?" bisiknya lirih. Jemari pucatnya mencengkram erat selimut yang yang menutupi tubuhnya yang ringkih, ia kalut. "Setelah ini aku harus bersembunyi dimana?"

.  
.

Hinata membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, ternyata dia baru saja tertidur karena terlalu lelah berpikir sepanjang sore tadi. Matanya melihat sekeliling, ruang perawatan dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Di sofa dekat pintu kamar, terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat tengah menatapnya tajam.  
Glup. Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia mendadak gugup.

"Ne-neji nii," cicitnya pelan. Pria itu, Hyuuga Neji, bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menatapnya takut-takut. Neji menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Hinata.  
"Minumlah."

Hinata bergegas mendudukkan diri dan segera menyambar gelas itu lalu meminum airnya dalam beberapa kali teguk. Wanita berambut panjang itu terus menunduk sembari menggenggam gelasnya erat. Takut, eh Hinata? Kau takut karena pria dihadapanmu terus menatapmu intens dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan?

"Tidakkah kau ingin bicara pada kakak yang sudah lama tak kau temui ini Hinata?"  
Mendengar suara kakaknya yang berat dan dalam malam makin membuat Hinata mengkeret. Ragu-ragu diangkat kepalanya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Hyuuga Neji.

"Ne-neji -nii kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.  
Neji mendengus. Ditatapnya Hinata makin intens dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Kau membuatku marah, Hinata." Hinata kembali tertunduk dalam, merasa bersalah pada kakak lelakinya itu. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau keterlaluan Hinata."  
Neji merangsek maju mendekati Hinata, lalu mencengkram erat bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Ma-maafkan aku Niisan."

"Cih, maaf? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua isi kepalamu Hinata. Lima bulan lalu kau keluar dari rumah, itu masih bisa ku mengerti karena saat itu kau bilang ingin belajar mandiri. Tiga bulan pertama kau tidak pernah pulang, aku masih mencoba mengerti karena di telpon dan email kau bilang kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa terus diam dan pura-pura mengerti keadaanmu, saat dua bulan lalu kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau tidak menghubungiku dan juga ayah. Ponselmu pun tak bisa dihubungi, emailku tak pernah kau balas. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku dan juga ayah, hah?" Neji berbicara kalap, matanya nyalang menatap Hinata yang tengah sesenggukan di tengah perasaan bersalahnya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku benar-benar panik Hinata, aku mendatangi perusahaan tempatmu bekerja, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah mengundurkan diri. Aku datangi apartemenmu, tapi yang ku dapat apartemenmu kosong kau tinggalkan. Aku bertanya pada teman-temanmu tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tau keberadaanmu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu hah?" lanjut Neji dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf Niisan, ku mohon maafkan aku." Hinata menangis makin kencang.

"Jangan hanya terus meminta maaf Hinata, aku benar - benar kecewa padamu. Dua bulan, waktu yang ku habiskan untuk mencarimu. Detektif yang ku sewa pun kesulitan menemukanmu, kau benar-benar pintar bersembunyi." Dua tetes air mata meluncur di pipi Neji, pria itu menangis, membuat Hinata tercekat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Hinata melihat Neji menitikkan air mata. Perasaan bersalah itu makin menyesakkannya.

"Dua bulan aku kalut mencarimu, aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Tadi pagi, aku diberi tahu orang suruhanku bahwa kau tengah dirawat disini. Aku makin ketakutan, adik yang sudah lama ku cari malah ditemukan di rumah sakit. Yang membuatku sakit hati, saat aku tahu, kau pergi dari rumah ternyata untuk menyembunyikan kandunganmu di rumah seorang laki-laki. Kau keterlaluan Hinata!"

Tak tahan. Hinata benar-benar tak tahan melihat kakaknya menangis dan berkata-kata seperti itu. Ditubrukannya tubuhnya ke tubuh Neji, lalu dipeluknya Neji dengan erat. "Maaf niisan, maaf.."  
Neji balas memeluknya erat, diusapnya lembut rambut Hinata yang tergerai.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau memang telah menemukan lelaki yang kau cintai Hinata, tapi kumohon jangan buang aku dan ayah. Jangan tinggalkan kami seperti ini Hinata, kumohon."

Lagi. Hinata merasa jantungnya tertusuk mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu Neji-nii, kumohon.. Aku sakit mendengarnya. Aku pergi bukan karena ingin meninggalkanmu dan ayah. Aku pergi karena aku takut, aku takut kau dan ayah akan membuangku setelah tahu aku tengah mengandung. Aku takut kau dan ayah akan menanggung malu karena jadi bahan gunjingan gara-gara bayi diluar nikahku."

Neji menggeleng keras.  
"Kami terlalu menyayangimu Hinata, mana mungkin kami membuangmu," ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan lembut, lalu diusapnya air mata Hinata.  
"Setelah kau dan bayimu sehat, pulanglah ke rumah. Aku dan ayah sangat merindukanmu." Dikecupnya kening Hinata dengan sayang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja, ayah pasti senang kau pulang. Walau harus ku akui kau itu jahat Hinata. Kau pergi dari rumah, pulang-pulang kau malah membawa bayi," jawab Neji dengan nada bercanda dikalimatnya yang terahir. "Lalu, sekarang ayah dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ayah ada dirumah, dia demam setelah kemarin dia pingsan saat baru mendapat kabar tentangmu. Sepertinya dia shock." Jawaban Neji membuat Hinata kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar telah membuatmu dan ayah menjadi kesusahan."

"Makanya, setelah ini kau harus pulang dan menebus semua kesalahanmu."  
Neji tersenyum sembari mengacak poni rambut Hinata.

"Terimakasih, aku sayang kakak."

"Ne, aku juga menyayangimu gadis nakal."  
Disentilnya kening Hinata main-main, membuat keduanya tersenyum geli.

"Dan kau jangan menemui bocah Namikaze itu lagi Hinata."

"A-apa?" Hinata terkesiap, 'apa Neji-nii sudah tahu semuanya?' batinnya ngeri.

"Jangan bertemu dengannya sebelum kalian bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijak."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum, lalu dipeluknya lagi sang kakak.

"Aku merindukanmu, merindukan ayah, dan merindukan rumah kita.

* * *

**Namikaze's Mansion 11.07 pm**

Naruto masuk ke kediamannya dengan langkah gontai. Kepala pirangnya tertunduk dalam, menatap lantai marmer yang tengah ia pijak langkah demi langkah. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kamar tamu di lantai satu. Diputarnya kenop pintu berwarna keemasan di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Lalu didorongnya pintu jati bercat cokelat tua itu pelan. Lama Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu -enggan masuk- sambil memandangi sesosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Setelah ini aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?" bisiknya pelan.  
Masih dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua.

**.  
**

**Naruto's Room the next day 09.30 am  
**

Pagi ini Naruto terlambat bangun. Saat matahari telah tinggi, tubuh tegapnya masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dengan keringat dingin di kening. Mimpi buruk, Naruto-kun?

Naruto bernapas putus-putus dan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat. "A-anakku.." Terdengar bisikan pelan dari bibirnya yang kini membuka dan menutup seperti orang yang tengah menderita sesak napas.

"Naruto-sama," panggil Lee sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, mencoba membangunkan majikannya. Mata Naruto terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Kaget eum, Naruto?

"Lee," ucap Naruto dengan terengah. Didudukkannya tubuhnya dengan bantuan Lee, lalu diteguknya air yang selalu selalu tersedia di nakah samping tempat tidurnya dengan rakus.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?" tanya Lee dengan ekspresi khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Hanya mimpi buruk." Jawaban Naruto yang walau singkat tapi berhasil membuat rasa khawatir Lee hilang begitu saja. Dia menghela napas lega. "Sebaiknya anda segera bersiap Naruto-sama, sudah ada tamu menunggu anda di bawah." Dahi Naruto mengerut heran mendengar perkataan Lee.

"Tamu? Siapa yang bertamu?"

"Tamunya Tuan Hyuuga Neji."

"Eh?" Kaget dengan apa yang kau dengar Naruto?

* * *

Naruto menghela napas dengan gugup untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata birunya menatap ragu ke arah Neji yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa saat lalu Neji sudah mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya kepada Naruto. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu datang hendak mengambil barang-barang Hinata.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu? Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Tahu tentang apa?" jawab Neji dengan nada datar, membuat Naruto makin gelisah dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau ingin bertanya sejak kapan aku tahu tentang apa yang terjadi? Kau ingin bertanya sejak kapan aku tahu tentang rekan kerja yang sudah sangat ku percaya ternyata menghamili adikku? Atau kau ingin bertanya sejak kapan aku tahu tentang rekan kerja yang sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri ternyata telah menyembunyikan adikku di rumahnya? Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku mengetahui semuanya kemarin pagi."

Sesak. Naruto merasa sesak mendengar semua ucapan sinis Neji. Merasa tertangkap basah, eoh Naruto? "Sudahlah, aku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang Hinata," lanjut dengan kalem.

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Kenapa aku meminta barang-barang Hinata? Atau kenapa aku ingin membawa Hinata pulang? Dia adikku, Naruto. Dia harus tinggal besama kami, keluarganya. Dia harus tinggal di rumahnya sendiri." Naruto hanya mampu terdiam, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia gugup, ia malu. Malu dengan Neji, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seakan ia adalah seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus melaporkanmu pada polisi, atau aku harus menghajarmu sampai mati."

"A-aku tau aku pantas mendapatkannya," cicit Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ya, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, hari ini aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata. Dan setelah ini, kuharap kau jangan menemui Hinata dulu. Kau temuilah dia saat kau sudah bisa bersikap bijak. Kau tahu Naruto, memberi harapan pada dua wanita itu tidak baik." Neji berujar dengan nada final, seakan menegaskan bahwa dia tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi Neji-" Naruto hendak menyanggah tapi Neji memotong perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga merasa susah,Naruto. Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri. Walau kini aku tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa saat ini aku punya rasa benci padamu. Aku benci atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata."

"Aku minta maaf," lirih Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kau dan adikku saling mengenal. Yang aku tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa dulu kalian kuliah di universitas yang sama, tapi aku tak menyangka kalian.. kalian.. Aaah, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir." Neji menggeram marah. Dia marah pada Naruto, tapi entah mengapa dia juga tak bisa dan tak tega untuk menindak Naruto. Dilema, Neji-kun?

"Ne-neji, aku.."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya tegaskan, jangan temui adikku dulu," Ujar Neji dengan nada tegas. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Pria pirang itu kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kesal kenapa lidahnya harus terasa kelu seakan enggan bekerjasama untuk dipakai berbicara.

"Neji, kumohon.. Anakku, aku tidak mau jauh dari anakku." Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya, berharap Neji akan luluh.

"Aku mengerti, kau boleh menemui keponakanku kapan pun kau mau." Naruto hampir terlonjak gembira mendengarnya. 'Benarkah?' batinnya penuh rasa haru. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap saat mendengar kalimat Neji selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak menemui Hinata. Aku akan atur waktunya agar setiap saat kau datang ke rumah kami, kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

* * *

Penyesalan itu menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Menyiksa dengan tangan-tangan tak kasat matanya yang mencekik erat. Naruto merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Dia kesal. Kesal pada keadaan, dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang salah, dirinya yang ceroboh, dan dirinya yang bodoh. Karena kebodohannyalah dia telah menyakiti Hinata.

Sepasang mata biru miliknya tertuju pada jendela. Gerimis perlahan turun di luar sana, membuat udara menjadi dingin. Tubuh tegapnya bersandar di sandaran sofa yang entah mengapa terasa menjadi lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Neji telah pergi berpuluh menit lalu dengan koper yang berisi barang-barang Hinata di genggaman kedua tangannya. Tapi Naruto merasa enggan beranjak dari sana, dari sofa yang dia duduki saat menemui Neji tadi.  
Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sakura-chan?" sapanya saat melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. "Kamu kenapa Naruto?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada cemas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping Naruto duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak poni Sakura pelan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.  
"Kau bohong! Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah."

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan, bukan sesuatu yang gawat." Naruto berkilah, enggan berterus terang. Haaah, itu kebiasaan buruk, Naruto-kun!

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan Naruto. Dan wanita berparas cantik itu tersenyum lega melihat anggukan dari sang mantan kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya.

* * *

Pagi hari ini terasa begitu dingin, gerimis yang sejak kemarin begitu setia mengguyur langit kota Konoha membuat udara bertambah makin dingin. Sakura berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju dapur, hendak membuat segelas susu hangat. Langkahnya terhenti di depan tembok pembatas dapur saat telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik dari dua orang maid yang sepertinya sedang bergosip di dapur. Awalnya Sakura tak bermaksud menguping, tapi Sakura mendadak penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka saat mendengar namanya dan Naruto disebut-sebut.

"Kau lihat kan? Kemarin kakaknya Hinata-sama datang, haaah.. Hinata-sama benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka. 'Hinata?' pikir Sakura heran.

"Iya, kemarin aku sendiri yang membereskan barang-barang Hinata-sama ke dalam koper. Kasihan Hinata-sama padahal beliau sedang mengandung."

'Mengandung? Hinata?' pikir Sakura makin heran.

"Kau benar, aku juga kasihan pada Hinata-sama. Dia mengandung anak Naruto-sama tanpa dinikahi, laku sekarang dia pergi, padahal aku suka sekali dengan kehadiran Hinata-sama di rumah ini."

Sakura tersentak. 'Hinata, siapa Hinata? Kekasih Naruto kah?'

"Ini semua terjadi gara-gara Sakura-sama."  
Kini Sakura membatu di tempatnya berdiri. 'Gara-gara aku?' Perasaan Sakura berubah menjadi sangat sesak saat mendengar kelanjutan obrolan kedua maid itu.

"Harusnya Hinata-sama masih ada di rumah ini sekarang andai Sakura-sama tak pernah datang. Aku benar-benar menyayangkan kenapa Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama tidak segera menikah. Andai mereka menikah sejak lama, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Kau benar! Memangnya wanita mana yang tidak akan cemburu jika kekasih yang juga merupakan ayah dari anaknya tiba-tiba menampung perempuan lain di rumahnya. Ditambah lagi, ku dengar Sakura-sama itu mantan kekasihnya Naruto-sama."

"Woah, benarkah? Pantas saja! Kalau aku menjadi Hinata-sama, aku juga pasti akan memilih pergi saja."

Cukup. Sakura sudah tak kuat mendengar semuanya lagi. Dengan langkah tergesa, Sakura melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke kamar. Air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipi putihnya.  
'Benarkah?' batinnya mengerang perih. 'Benarkah keberadaanku disini telah menyakiti orang lain? Tapi kenapa Naruto tak pernah mengatakan apapun? Sebenarnya Hinata siapa yang mereka maksud?'

Haaaah, lihat hasil perbuatan bodohmu Naruto-kun! Karenamu seorang wanita kembali meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

kkkkk~ this is Lavenderku chapter 5 \(^^)/  
gimana? Gimana? Makin ancur? Makin geje? Ato makin bikin sebel? Hehehe..

Chapter ini aku update jauh lebih cepat, iya kan? Iya kan? *kedip kedip*

oya, bisa bantu author enggak? Ini Sakura mau dipairing sama siapa?  
Aku minta pendapat temen-temen disini,, menurut kalian enaknya sama siapa?  
Ada dua tokoh fobidden nih,  
1. Sasuke.. Author gak bisa bikin fic yang ada SasuSaku-nya.. Maaf, bukannya author benci sasusaku, tapi author emang gak pernah dapet feel sama couple ini..  
2. Kakashi.. Sensei cakep satu ini udah aku bikin meninggal kan? XD *dibejek kakashi*  
Aku tadinya ngerencana mau bikin Sakura sama Neji, gimana? *tatap reader satu-satu*  
Pendapatnya ditunggu ya..

Dan ini dia para reader baik hati yang udah review chapter sebelumnya :  
- **Moku-chan** : sedihkah? Hihi, terimakasi sudah review..

- **scorpion2Vx** : kalo klan Hyuuga tau, aku gak jamin Naru selamat dari katananya Hiasi.. XD

- **X** : hai Mr/Mrs. X.. Wkwkwk, waaah kamu sepertinya antifans Naruto-Hinata yaaa, ampe kata-katanya kasar begitu.. Coba lebih menghargai orang lain deh, tiap orang kan punya kesenengan masing-masing.. Kan udah ada warningan _**Don't like Don't Read**_.. ^^

- **Deshe Lusi** : ini udah ku update ^^

- **cute naru** : aaaa, terimakasi.. *blushing* Terus enaknya Sakura diapain dong? XD

- **Hikari Mira Uzumaki** : wah, terimakasi Hikari-san, *cium*

- **gece**

- **RyuunaChan**

- **FuuYuki34** : silahkan ^^

- **Kitahara Blue Beauty** : alhamdulillah kalo gitu.. Hehe,

- **dt666**

- **Hyuna toki**

- **SoraYa UeHara**

- **ArisaKinoshita0**

- **chiaki arishima**

- **sabaku chiko**

- **nabil baha** : ah maaf.. Udah bikin nabil menunggu ampe bosan~ tapi sebulan kemaren aku bener-bener susah nyari waktu. Bukannya sok sibuk, tapi aku beneran keteteran pas chapter kemaren. Sekarang aku update cepet kan? *wink*

- **ristia15**

- **Hatake Rin**

- **Diana Hime-chan**

- **amexki chan** : aaaa, benar-benar minta maaf.. *bungkuk2* Tapi sekarang gak salah ketik lagi kan? *wink*

- **tachannn**

- **astia morichan** : wah benarkah? Alhamdulilah, berarti tujuanku di ff ini tercapai, ^^

- **yudha mutho** : ah ne, terimakasi ^^

- **Arakida kirito**

- **Dai Dandelion** : hahaha, kamu bener banget.. Asli aku salut bgt sama dia, dia RAJIN banget ngecek dan review di semua fic Naruhina.. Wkwkwk, asik asik, ayo jitakin naru pake wajan ampe puas, XD Terimakasi reviewnya ^^

- **nick name**

- **Rahma putri** : kamu pusing sama gak ngertinya itu dibagian mananya sayang ^^ siapa tau aku bisa jelasin, hehe..

- **hyoka lupa pw**

- **KoikoHikkyHimesama** : haha, ne terimakasi ^^

- **otto namikaze**

- **Gyurin Kim** : yaah, masa Sakuranya dimatiin? X( kan kesian, hehe..

- **Haruno Aoi** : ne, makasi banyak kak :* mohon bantuannya lagi untuk chapter ini yaaa..

- **Tya tsuki**

- **aigiaNH4** : hihi, makasi ya.. Aku suka review dari kamu :*

Terimakasi reviewnya temen-temen, chapter ini jangan lupa review lagi yak.. Hehe,  
With Love,


	6. Keping 6

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Punggung Naruto menghentak dinding kamar setelah Sakura mendorongnya keras. Selang sedetik kemudian ia juga merasakan tamparan keras dari wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.. sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan perlawanan.

Melihat kacaunya ekspresi Sakura, Naruto tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada sang mantan kekasih. Ditambah dengan mata emerald Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka, Naruto semakin yakin Sakura telah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa maksud semua ini Namikaze?" geram Sakura yang kini mencengkram kerah kemeja sang Namikaze. Naruto hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Sakura. Naruto merasa tak akan sanggup menatap wajah Sakura yang kini terbanjiri air mata.

Beberapa menit lalu, saat dirinya baru pulang dan hendak beristirahat, Naruto dikejutkan dengan sosok Sakura yang berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamarnya. Perasaan Naruto langsung tidak karuan saat mata birunya bersirobok dengan mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara." Suara Sakura juga datar dan dalam, sarat akan kemarahan. Dan saat baru selangkah Naruto memasuki kamarnya, Sakura langsung menyerangnya dengan tamparan dan dorongan keras.

"Katakan padaku Naruto, siapa itu Hinata?" Naruto menghela nafas berat saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pria itu sadar cepat atau lambat kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sakura akan tahu secepat ini, dan darimana Sakura tahu?

Naruto merasa kepalanya serasa akan meledak dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya ahir-ahir ini. Masalah-masalah rumit seakan bekerjasama untuk menghancurkannya, mendatanginya berbondong-bondong, lalu membunuhnya perlahan. Masalah dengan keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata yang dijaga ketat orang-orang suruhan Neji agar tak perlu bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada kemarahan Sakura. Naruto berharap ada lubang besar yang menghisapnya sekarang juga, membuatnya menghilang dari semua kekacauan ini.

Dan saat pandangan mata mata Naruto jatuh pada kedua tangan Sakura yang masih mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya, Naruto malah berharap jari-jari lentik itu naik kearah lehernya, lalu mencekiknya sampai mati. Naruto merasa dirinya sungguh tidak berguna. Ia malu. Ia telah menyakiti Hinata, dan sekarang dia juga menyakiti Sakura. Haaaaah, sekarang kau baru sadar betapa bodohnya dirimu itu Naruto-kun?

"Jawab aku Naruto, Hinata- siapa itu Hinata?" tuntut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura terkesiap. Cengkraman tangan Sakura di kerah kemeja Naruto mengendur, mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang kini menundukan kepalanya makin dalam.

"Hyu-hyuuga Hinata? Hinata yang itu?" bisik sakura parau. "Kau jangan bercanda Naruto!"

Mendengar bentakan Sakura, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir. Tubuh Sakura melemas, dia jatuh terduduk di hadapan Naruto yang juga bersandar lemar di dinding kamarnya yang becat warna gading."Kau ingat Hinata, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Rekan sealmamater kita, gadis pendiam berambut indigo yang tak punya banyak teman," sahut Sakura tak kalah pelan. Senyum getir kembali menghiasi bibir Naruto, membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Sakura entah pada siapa. Wanita cantik itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "A-apakah benar dia tinggal disini sebelum aku datang Naruto?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Lalu.. Apa benar dia.. dia mengandung?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ragu di ahir kalimat, dan dijawab anggukan -lagi oleh Naruto.

"D-dia.. kekasihmu?" Sakura tercekat saat melihat Naruto menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto menunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. 'Bagaimana bisa?' batinnya miris. Anak tunggal mendiang Minato itu menghela napas berat saat akan menjawab. "Aku memaksanya saat aku mabuk tujuh bulan lalu. Saat itu aku sedang kacau setelah mendengar berita pertunanganmu dengan Hatake."

Mata Sakura terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka dan tertutup, tak sanggup menimpali saking kagetnya.  
"Kurasa aku sudah gila, Sakura-chan."

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukan hal tak bermoral seperti itu? Sepengetahuannya Naruto adalah pria sopan yang sangat menghormati perempuan. Tapi.. tapi kenapa dia melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan itu pada Hinata? Kepala Sakura penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak tahu harus ia tanyakan pada siapa.

"Kau tidak menikahinya?" Sakura bertanya kembali setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Dia tidak mau." Naruto menjawab sambil menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Hatinya berdenyut perih.

"Kau mencintainya?" Pertanyaan Sakura kali ini berhasil menohok hati Naruto. Benar! Apa kau mencintai Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun?

Cinta. Cinta yang menurut Naruto adalah suatu perasaan yang muncul karena suatu keterbiasaan. Keterbiasaan seseorang pada kehadiran seseorang lain dalam hidupnya. Dan Naruto tahu dirinya memiliki sedikit perasaan itu kepada Hinata. Tinggal bersama Hinata selama dua bulan terahir ini membuat Naruto menjadi terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu tentang wanita bermata lavender itu. Naruto mencintai Hinata. Tapi.. apa kabar dengan rasa cintamu pada Sakura, Naruto-kun? Apakah sudah menipis karena terkikis oleh rasa cintamu pada Hinata? Apakah semudah itu?

"Entahlah.. Tapi kurasa aku memang mencintainya. Mengenalnya selama kami tinggal bersama, makan bersama, berbicara tentang segala hal, sulit untukku tidak jatuh cinta padanya." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Baka! Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau mau menerimaku disini lalu menjanjikanku sesuatu yang sia-sia?" Geram. Sakura geram pada si rambut pirang. Bukan! Sakura bukan cemburu karena Naruto mencintai Hinata, walau bagaimanapun Sakura sudah tidak mencintai pria itu lagi. Sakura hanya kecewa pada Naruto yang menurutnya telah bersikap seenaknya.

"Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu Sakura-chan, karena saat itu ku pikir aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku bodoh karena terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu. Aku bodoh karena tidak sadar telah menyakiti Hinata."

"Ya, kau bodoh! Karena kebodohanmulah sekarang aku menjadi seperti seorang wanita jahat yang merebut kekasih orang lain! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh!" Sakura memukuli lutut Naruto yang tertekuk dengan membabi buta, memcoba menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Ia kesal pada Naruto yang bodoh. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang 'jahat'.

Andai tempo hari dia tidak datang ke rumah ini, semuanya takkan terjadi, dia tidak akan menghancurkan Hinata. Andai dia lari ke tempat lain saja. Dia kesal. Yang dipikirkan olehnya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar janinnya selamat. Orang tua Sakura sudah tak menghendaki janin itu sejak Kakashi meninggal. Dan orang yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura untuk dimintai tolong saat itu hanyalah Naruto, mantan kekasihnya. Dia pikir Naruto masih sendiri, dia pikir Naruto masih mencintainya dan pasti bisa membantunya.

Dan pada akhirnya, saat ini Sakura hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu naif. 'Dia pasti membenciku.. maafkan aku Hinata,' batin Sakura. Perasaan bersalah itu makin menjadi, menggulung dadanya tanpa ampun.

"Sekarang Hinata ada dimana?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah sedari tadi tertunduk. Sorot matanya yang tak berdaya menangkap mata hijau Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Hinata di rumah sakit." Emerald Sakura meredup. 'Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukannya tadi pagi maid-maid itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Hinata pergi?' Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk. Ia khawatir keberadaan Hinata di rumah sakit adalah salahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengutuk Naruto yang tak pernah jujur padanya mengenai masalah ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" Sakura bertanya dengan perasaan kalut. Perasaan bersalah kian membuncah, menyesakkannya hingga ke titik tertinggi.

"Hinata sempat drop, ia pingsan di kamar mandi saat hari kedatanganmu kemari. Dia.. sepertinya dia melihat dan mendengar semua yang kita bicarakan." Sakura tercekat, air ludah terasa menggumpal di kerongkongannya. 'A-apa?'

"Saat dibawa ke rumah sakit kondisinya kritis. Dan dokter terpaksa mengoperasinya untuk menyelamatkan bayi kami." Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan suara pelan. Tanda sempat dicegah, bulir-bulir air mata meluncur pelan dari kedua mata birunya yang kini meredup.

'Y-ya Tuhan," batin Sakura meringis perih. Perasaan wanita cantik itu makin didominasi rasa bersalah. "Apa kau tahu perasaan Hinata padamu? Dia.. apa dia mencintaimu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berpikir mengenai jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sakura. Naruto mengingat-ingat semua tingkah laku Hinata selama ini. Dan saat memori otaknya memutar kembali tentang kejadian di rumah sakit tempo hari, ia mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan secara tersirat oleh Hinata, tentang perasaan sang Nona Hyuuga pada dirinya.

"Aku rasa iya.. Hinata mencintaiku," ujar Naruto pelan. Sakura menghela napas berat, kepalanya berdenyut-denyun seakan minta dibenturkan pada dinding terdekat. Dia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Haaah, masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Ini adalah salahnya, semua masalah ini berawal dari dirinya, dan dialah yang harus memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *

**Namikaze's Mansion 08.00 am**

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, memandangi punggung seorang pria berjas hijau tua yang tengah menyeduh kopi. Sakura berdiri diam, ragu-ragu antara menyapa pria itu atau tidak.

"Lee-san," sapanya dengan suara pelan, tapi ternyata masih cukup terdengar oleh Lee. Pria berambut hitam itu berbalik, lalu membungkuk hormat begitu tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari kepala pelayannya Naruto itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki area dapur, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sakura menatap Lee yang kini berdiri dengan sikap hormat di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke tempat Hinata." Lee mengangkat kepalanya kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura. "N-ne?" Lee mencoba memastikan kesehatan pendengannya.

"Ada keperluan apa Sakura-sama ingin menemui Hinata-sama?" tanya Lee ragu. Sakura menghela napasnya, "Itu bukan urusanmu Lee, kau antar aku ke tempat Hinata dan pastikan Naruto tidak akan tahu."

**Konoha International Hospital 10.00 am**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah panjang-panjang di koridor rumah sakit, melangkah mantap menuju ruang rawat Hinata. Rencananya tadi dia akan ditemani Lee, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghubungi Lee dan meminta Lee melakukan sesuatu. Sakura yang tak mau ambil resiko, segera menyuruh Lee untuk pulang ke mansion.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, seseorang menahan lengannya. Di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua dengan dua bola mata unik yang serupa dengan mata Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Desisan tajam pria muda itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura gentar, ditatapnya pria itu takut-takut.

"Sa-saya ingin mengunjungi Hinata-san, anda siapa?" Kening pria itu berkerut, sepertinya tak senang mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup saat pria berwajah datar di hadapannya itu menatapnya tajam. Dan Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah pria dingin itu.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya saat ia dan si pria asing telah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kantin rumah sakit.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, umur dua puluh empat tahun. Puteri tunggal Haruno Kiyoshi, pengusaha Real Estate ternama Konoha. Mantan kekasih Namikaze Naruto semasa kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Bertunangan dengan Kakashi Hatake, putera Sakumo Hatake -pejabat tinggi Ame. Kabur dari kediaman Haruno ke Mansion Namikaze sekitar satu minggu yang lalu karena dipaksa melakukan aborsi setelah tunanganmu meninggal. Apa aku benar?"

Sakura hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar semua yang diucapkan pria asing di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya anda siapa? Kenapa mengetahui tentang semua itu?"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata." Dan Sakura kembali terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Hyuuga sulung itu. 'Kakak Hinata?'

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau ingin menemui adikku, Nona Namikaze-wanna-be?" Neji bertanya dengan nada angkuh, kentara sekali bahwa Neji kurang begitu menyukai Sakura.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar Hyuuga-san, tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan keberadaanku disini." Sepertinya Sakura mulai jengah dengan nada bicara yang dipakai Neji.

"Aku memang tak suka kau disini," jawab Neji tajam. "Kau mau apa menemui adikku? Mau pamer kalau kau akan segera menikah dengan Naruto?" Sakura membelalak ngeri, tak percaya lelaki di hadapannya tega menuduhnya begitu. Ia tahu ia bersalah pada Hinata, tapi haruskah ia mendapat hinaan senista itu? Demi Tuhan, haruskah Neji menilainya sepicik itu?

"Jaga ucapan anda, Hyuuga-san." Sakura menatap Neji tajam, sekuat tenaga ia tahan air matanya, walau bagaimana pun juga ucapan Neji membuatnya sakit hati. Neji masih memandanginya datar, andai Sakura mau meredakan sedikit amarahnya, ia pasti dapat menyadari sekelebat perasaan bersalah dari mata keperakan milik Neji.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas ucapanku tadi. Kalau kau ada di posisiku sekarang, kau pikir apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang -walaupun tidak sengaja- telah membuat adikmu menderita?" Kali ini Sakura tercekat, merasakan kebenaran atas kata-kata Neji.

"Jujur saja Haruno, melihatmu sekarang membuatku marah, kesal, benci, tapi juga tak berdaya dalam satu waktu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah dengan sengaja ingin menyakiti adikku, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi pada Hinata, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak membencimu." Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan Neji, dan diam-diam menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai merebak di kedua matanya.

"Melihat Hinata menangis, melihat Hinata menderita, aku tak bisa tak marah. Aku merasa itu tak adil untuknya. Aku membencimu, aku membenci Naruto, tapi aku tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membalas kalian." Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tak sanggup melihat Sakura menangis. Walaupun wanita cantik bermata hijau itu terus menunduk, tapi Neji tahu Sakura sedang menangis.

"Kau pulanglah." Neji sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya kalau saja Sakura tidak tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Hati pria tampan berambut panjang itu mencelos kala matanya menatap pipi Sakura yang basah.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata." Suara serak Sakura yang mengiba kembali membuat Neji mencelos.

"Kau tak tau betapa aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku semalaman setelah mengetahui semua yang terjadi. Kau tak tahu dadaku sesak seperti ingin meledak karena merasa bersalah pada Hinata." Kali ini Sakura tak ingin repot-sepot menyembunyikan air matanya, sudah kepalang tanggung, Neji sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi anakku, aku tak ingin anakku mati di tangan orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka, keputusanku untuk meminta bantuan pada Naruto akan membuat orang lain sakit. Aku tak tahu tentang masalah yang tengah terjadi pada Hinata dan Naruto sebelumnya. Ku mohon biarkan aku menemui Hinata, aku sudah tak sanggup dengan perasaan bersalah ini."

Sakura menatap Neji yang masih diam di kursinya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sulung Hyuuga itu terlihat menghela napasnya, sepertinya ia sedang bimbang.

"Kau temuilah dia," putus Neji pada ahirnya. Sakura menatap Neji kaget, tak menyangka Neji akan mengijinkannya secepat ini.

"Terimakasih, Hyuuga-san."

* * *

**Konoha International Hospital - Hinata's Room, 11.15 am**

Jemari lentik milik Hinata bergerak perlahan menyusuri permukaan pipi sosok mungil yang kini tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Ditatapnya malaikat kecilnya itu dengan penuh cinta, diusapnya lembut helai-helai pirang di kepala anaknya.

"Akhirnya mama bisa menggendongmu sayang," ucapnya lembut. Seulas senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia siang ini, tadi dokter Yamanaka memberitahunya bahwa kondisi malaikat kecilnya sudah stabil, sehingga bisa keluar dari inkubator.

"Teruslah sehat sayang, supaya besok lusa kita bisa pulang, lalu bertemu kakek dan Bibi Hanabi."  
Hinata tersenyum senang kala anaknya menggeliat, menggesek-gesekan pipi merahnya di lengan sang bunda.

"Kau bangun? Apa mama terlalu berisik?" Diusapnya pucuk hidung si bayi dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, sepertinya bayi tampan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata gemas. Ukuran tubuh bayi Hinata tergolong lebih kecil dari bayi-bayi kebanyakan karena lahir prematur. Bayi laki-laki itu sangat menggemaskan dengan kulitnya yang cokelat kemerahan serta rambut tipisnya yang pirang, mirip Naruto eoh?

"Kau tau sayang, mama benar-benar penasaran dengan matamu," ucap Hinata sembari menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil milik sang bayi. "Warna kulit dan rambutmu adalah warisan dari papamu, apa kau tak punya sesuatu yang mirip mama?"

Perhatian Hinata teralih saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya. Ditatapnya pintu itu dengan penuh binar, 'Neji-nii sudah datang.'

Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya membuka pintu, tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap kala pandangan matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang mengikuti sang kakak.

"Sakura-san.." Hinata tercekat, matanya melebar menatap Sakura. Dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat saat Neji dan Sakura berjalan mendekat.

Neji mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut, tak tega melihat raut tak nyaman di wajah adiknya. "Haruno sudah tahu semua yang terjadi, dan dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kau tenanglah dan jangan memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu." Neji menyempatkan mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata sebelum kemudian beringsut melangkah keluar ruangan.

Suasana kamar menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan sepeninggal Neji. Sakura yang terus menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan, sementara Hinata menatap Sakura canggung dan juga penasaran. Ibu muda itu sangat penasaran alasan apa yang membawa Sakura datang menemuinya siang ini.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-san?" Sakura memberanikan diri menyapa terlebih dahulu, ingin mengahiri _awkward moment_-nya bersama Hinata. Nona Haruno itu berjalan makin mendekati ranjang Hinata lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata sambil mengulas senyum canggung. Detak jantungnya masih bertalu-talu dan keringat dingin mulai merembes di punggungnya. Ia gugup.

"Aku ingin minta maaf Hinata-san. Aku.. aku minta maaf karena kau menjadi sakit gara-gara aku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukannya dengan sengaja, sungguh.. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata.. dan.. dan Naruto.." Sakura kesulitan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan baik. Ia gugup, dan jujur saja ia merasa sangat malu berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Aku mengerti.. Sakura-san tenang saja, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyalahkan siapa pun atas semua ini. Ini semua sudah menjadi nasibku." Kali ini Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus, ia tak tega melihat Sakura yang terus menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mungkin kemarin aku memang sedih, marah, dan sakit hati. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah aku lupakan. Kehadiran anakku sepertinya telah menghilangkan semuanya tanpa jejak. Hanya dengan menatap wajah tidur anakku saja, aku seperti telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Dan semua yang terjadi sebelum ini seperti tidak ada artinya lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja selama aku bisa bersama dengan anakku."

Sakura menatap Hinata takjub, matanya tak lepas dari Hinata yang kini tengah mengusap-usap pipi anaknya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku iri padamu, Hinata-san." Wanita bersurai gelap itu menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku menjadi dirimu aku belum tentu bisa setegar itu." Sakura menatap wajah bayi Hinata. "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto, apa dia laki-laki?"

"Ya, dia tampan kan Sakura-san?" Hinata tersenyum hangat seolah tak pernah ingat bahwa dia telah melewati saat-sat sulit sebelum ini. "Ya, Hinata-san.. Bayimu sangat tampan." Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, panggil Hinata saja, Sakura-san." Wanita cantik bermata emerald itu tertegun mendengar permintaan Hinata yang secara tidak langsung memintanya menjadi teman. Pantaskah ia?

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan, kau masih mau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa telah menjadi wanita yang sangat jahat, karena -walaupun tidak sengaja- ia pernah menyakiti orang sebaik Hinata.

"Tentu saja Sakura-san, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi teman wanita secantik dirimu." Ucapan Hinata kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah, ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Hinata juga bisa bercanda seperti itu. "Kau pun panggil aku Sakura saja, Hinata.."

"Nah, jadi siapa nama pangeran kecilmu ini, hm?" Sakura membelai pelan pipi bayi Hinata.

"Kirisame-chan," jawab Hinata dengan antusias, kentara sekali dia sangat senang mengobrol dengan Sakura tentang anaknya yang tampan.

"Gerimis?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut heran. Kenapa harus gerimis?

"Benar sekali, dia seperti gerimis untukku, Sakura.. Dia mahluk kecil yang membawa dampak besar untuk hidupku. Dia, walaupun kecil tapi mampu memberiku kesejukan. Dia bisa membuatku tenang, seperti gerimis yang menyiram tanah kering."

Sakura sempat berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Hinata, dia menatap kagum pada Hinata yang tanpa bosan terus menatap Kirisame. Sakura tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Jadi kapan tepatnya kau dan Naruto-san akan menikah, Sakura?" Pertanyaan bernada sendu dari Hinata itu membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku tak akan menikah dengan Naruto, Hinata. Tidak setelah aku mengetahui semua masalah yang terjadi."

Hinata menghela napas berat, "Kenapa begitu? Aku sudah menyerah tentang Naruto. Kau harus segera menikah dengannya Sakura, kasihan anakmu, dia harus lahir dengan memiliki Naruto sebagai ayahnya."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan gusar, "Kau masih bisa kasihan pada anakku? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anakmu? Dengar Hinata, kau dan bayimu lebih berhak atas kehadiran Naruto."

"Tapi Naruto ingin bersamamu Sakura, dia mencintaimu."

"Dan kau mencintai Naruto!" sambar Sakura. Ia gemas sendiri dengan sikap Hinata yang keras kepala.

Skak. Hinata tak bisa membalas ucapan Sakura, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.  
"Okay! Berhenti membicarakan masalah bodoh ini, sekarang berikan Kirisame padaku Hinata, aku ingin menggendongnya."

Di balik pintu kamar Hinata yang sedikit terbuka tampak Neji yang menghela napas, bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya. "Kau memang adikku yang terbaik, Hinata," ucap Neji bangga.

* * *

**Namikaze Corp - Naruto's room 03.08 pm**

Naruto melemparkan berkas yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke atas meja. Pria tampan itu berdiri di depan jendela ruangannya dengan gusar. Ia muak, ia kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar seharian ini. Sejak pagi tadi tak ada satu pun laporan yang berhasil ia pelajari dengan baik. Konsentrasinya terpecah, ia tak bisa fokus pada apapun.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya dengan keras pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, mencoba mengusir penat. "Ke ruanganku sekarang, Shika," perintah Naruto pada seseorang di sebrang telpon.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pada pintunya, lalu masuklah seorang pria tinggi berkemeja abu-abu dengan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di tangan kanannya. "Anda memanggil saya, Namikaze-sama?" Jelas sekali tak ada nada hormat pada sapaan itu, pria itu tengah menggoda atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Berhenti meledekku, Shika! Jadi, apa yang telah kau dapatkan untukku hari ini?" Pria itu -Nara Shikamaru, sekertaris Naruto- mengangsurkan amplop cokelat yang dipegangnya sedari tadi, yang disambut Naruto penuh suka cita. "Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Shika."

Dibukanya amplop berwarna cokelat itu dengan hati-hati, lalu dikeluarkannya lembaran-lembaran di dalamnya dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar kala menatap lembaran-lembaran itu, senyum lembut bermain di bibirnya.

"Hari ini anakku sangat tampan, ne Shika?" ujarnya penuh semangat, yang disambut desahan malas oleh pria berkucir tinggi di hadapannya. "Wajahnya masih sama seperti kemarin Naruto! Aku saja sampai bosan kau suruh memotretnya setiap hari. Jadi jangan berlebihan!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Dia anakku Shika, wajar kan kalau aku bersemangat seperti ini?" Kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya, memandangi foto-foto anaknya dengan pandangan memuja. Alisnya tertaut kala mendapati foto Hinata yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya sembari menimang sang anak.

"Anakku sudah sehat, Shika?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya, pangeran kecilmu itu dinyatakan sudah dalam keadaan stabil, dia dikeluarkan dari inkubatornya jam sebelas siang tadi."

Mata Naruto melebar, tapi tak lama kemudian senyum penuh rasa syukur tersungging di bibirnya. "Terimakasih, Tuhan.."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto iba, walau bagaimana pun ia ikut prihatin atas semua kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya. "Kau tak ingin menjenguknya, Naruto? Sekarang dia sudah keluar dari _inkubator_, kau bisa menggendongnya kalau kau mau."

Naruto menghela napas sedih. "Aku ingin sekali Shika.. tapi kau juga tahu aku belum boleh melakukannya. Mungkin nanti aku bisa menjenguknya di kediaman Hyuuga, Neji mengijinkanku menemui pangeran kecilku itu dua minggu dari sekarang."

"Kirisame," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran. "Nama pangeran kecilmu.. Kirisame." Penjelasan Shikamaru kali ini membuatnya tercekat. "Hinata kah yang memberinya nama, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, " Aku mendengarnya sendiri tadi, Hinata-san menamai anak kalian dengan nama itu. Dan kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengar ini, aku melihat Haruno Sakura disana."

"Apa yang dilakukan Sakura-chan disana?" Naruto memekik kaget, yang membuat Shikamaru berjengit -ikut kaget. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Baka!" Shikamaru menggerutu kesal, matanya mendelik sebal pada si pirang.

"Katakan padaku, untuk apa Sakura-chan menemui Hinata?" Shikamaru mendecak, sebal akan ketidaksabaran Namikaze muda itu. "Berisik! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Shikaaa.."

"Tck! Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah begitu! Dari yang ku lihat, mereka sangat akrab, sepertinya mereka sudah 'berbaikan', jadi kau tak perlu cemas." Jawaban Shikamaru itu membuat Naruto mendesah lega. Ia senang karena Hinata tidak menunjukkan sikap permusuhan kepada Sakura.

"Jadi Shika, hinata memberi nama anak kami 'Kirisame'? Lalu apa dia juga menggunakan namaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata-san tidak menyebutkannya saat aku menguping bersama Neji tadi. Aku tak tau dia menggunakan Namikaze-mu atau Hyuuga miliknya. Saat aku bertanya pada Neji pun dia tak mau menjawab."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru memelas, "Padahal aku sangat berharap Hinata mau menggunakan namaku pada anak kami."

Pria berambut pirang itu bersandar di kursinya, "Haaah.. Sudahlah, kau bisa keluar, Shika." Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sebelum beringsut keluar menuju meja kerjanya.

"Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti kita semua hidup bersama, Hinata.. Aku, kau, dan anak kita."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Chapter 6 disini \(^^)/  
gimana menurut kalian? Makin geje? Makin aneh? Makin ngeselin?

Aku munculin karakter pembantu baru, Nara Shikamaru.. Heuheu, belum apa-apa dia udah aku kasi tugas ngestalk anaknya Hinata.. :D  
Fotonya aku minta satu, Shika-kun.. #mulaingaco

di review chapter kemarin ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, tapi ada juga yang bilang alurnya makin lama makin lambat.. Kalian enaknya bagaimana?  
Karena bingung, jadi aku makenya timeline aku aja.. Gak apa-apa kan?

Sebenernya, buat Lavenderku ini aku udah selesein ampe tamat, tapi cuma baru dalam bentuk catatan aja.. Tinggal ngedit, ngembangin kalimat, sama nambal bagian-bagian yang kosong..

'Tapi kenapa update nya masih aja lama?'  
ini udah jadi jadwal aku aja, kalo yang udah kenal lama sama aku pasti udah kebiasa. Dari dulu kebiasaan aku emang gitu, update fic-nya sebulan sekali.. :)

Dan poin utama di fic aku yang ini adalah bikin chara keluar jalur.. LoL  
Sumpah ya ini aku disini asik banget obrak abrik chara, ampe pada OOC parah begitu.. *nyengir geje*

Oh ya, disini aku udah bikin Hinata-Sakura 'baikan', walopun secara teknis mereka emang gak pernah berantem, tapi kan sebelumnya mereka udah terlibat di satu konflik..  
Kenapa aku bikin Hinata maafin Sakura dengan mudah? Karena di fic ini aku pakenya tema dewasa, jadi karakternya aku juga pake karakter dewasa.. Saling memaafkan dan saling memahami keadaan menurutku itu hal yang gak mudah, jadi mari kita belajar menjadi dewasa bersama-sama para chara.. XD #digampar

Polling tentang pasangan buat Sakura :  
- Neji : 10 suara  
- Sai : 2 suara  
- Yamato : 1 suara  
- Sasori : 2 suara  
- Lee : 3 suara  
- yang netral : 16 suara  
Jadi udah diputuskan, disini aku pake second pair NejiSaku.. ^^

Terimakasih untuk review kalian di chapter sebelumnya,

- **Hikari Mira Uzumaki** : Neji aja deh ya.. :)

- **Moku-chan** : Okesip, sama Neji

- **ArisaKinoshita0** : terimakasi ^^

- **amichy**

- **Shigemouri Kudo**

- **SoraYa UeHara** : kan kakashinya udah meninggal.. Kkkk~ Insya Aloh nanti lain waktu aku publish fic KakaSaku..

- **Deshe Lusi**

- **Fishy Elf** (guest) : terimakasi ^^ *kasih donghae berpita*

- **Megu-Megu-Chan** (guest)

- **Kithara Blue Beauty** : aku gak lagi galau, cuma emang tiap ngetik fic ini, paling mantep tuh pas akunya lagi badmood

- **cutenaru** : fic ini gak panjang-panjang amat kok ^^

- **ai** (guest) : Narutonya jangan dibantai itu, kesian entar Hinata jadi janda, :D

- **Ame Yura-chan**

- **Haruno Aoi** : makasi kak.. Kakak lagi sakit? Cepet sembuh ya, :*

- **mcdeemon** : grup NHL ada kok di fb^^ ayo semangat nulis sesuatu yang beda, kalo udah jadi aku pengen baca.. :)

- **Hanyou Dark**

- **Ning-san** (guest) : iya, terimakasi ^^

-** kadalbotak** : hihi, pennamenya unik ya :)

- **ristia15** : iya, makasi ya^^

- **astia morichan**

- guest 1

- guest 2

- **gece** (guest) : iya, kan kakashi sama sasuke udah aku masukin daftar forbidden ^^

- **namikazeabederezpector** : terimakasi :)

- **yami levihan**

- **Himawari** (guest) : jangan nangis :(

- **Naru Gankster** : iya, saya ELF.. Kenapa? ^^ terimakasi sudah review, :*

- **Hyuna toki** (guest) : di chapter ini udah aku munculin kan ^^

- **winda** (guest)

- **Fathiyah** (guest) : aduh aduh itu Naruto-kun jangan dianiaya.. XD

- **Gyurin Kim** : iya iya.. Itu kan juga aku udah masukin Sasuke-kun ke dalam daftar Forbidden, jadi dia gak aku pake buat couplenya Sakura ^^ NaruHina happy end kok, makasi uda review :*

- **MAAF**

- **gdtop**

Chapter 6 ini review lagi ya.. Aku tunggu :)  
With Love,


	7. Keping 7

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : Eka Widiati ( sarangchullpa92)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Hyuuga's Mansion, 10.30 am**

Berdiri memandangi bangunan kokoh bercat putih itu adalah hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil Neji. Bangunan yang sudah sekian bulan ia tinggalkan. Bangungan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"_Welcome home_, Hinata." Neji berbisik di samping Hinata.  
Wanita muda itu beralih menatap kakak laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "_I am Home_," bisiknya lirih. Ia senang bisa kembali lagi ke rumah penuh kenangan ini, rumah tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh besar.

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang, Kiri-chan." Hinata terkekeh senang kala sang anak menggeliat pelan dalam dekapannya. Diusapnya kening Kirisame dengan lembut, "Kau juga senang kan bisa pulang kesini?"

Hinata lagi-lagi terkekeh saat anaknya kembali menggeliat, menggesek-gesek pipi merahnya di lengan sang bunda. Perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada Kirisame hingga Hinata tak menyadari bahwa sudah sejak tadi Neju terus memandangnya sembari tersenyum lega. Sepertinya Neji sangat senang melihat kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Ayo masuk Hinata, ayah dan Hanabi sudah menunggu kita." Hinata mengangguk menanggapi ajakan kakaknya, keduanya melangkah bersisian menuju pintu depan kediaman mereka. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, ia gugup tapi juga senang dalam waktu bersamaan. _'Aku pulang, ayah.'_

Hinata langsung melangkah masuk sesaat setelah Neji membukakan pintu untuknya. Wajah cantiknya makin berbinar kala mendapati sang ayah tengah duduk di kursi tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia bisa melihat jika ayahnya juga senang dengan kepulangannya.

Diserahkannya Kirisame ke dalam gendongan tangan Neji, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Hiashi dan segera memeluk sang ayah. Pelukannya erat dan sarat akan rasa rindu, hatinya bergetar saat Hiashi membalas pelukannya, membelai rambut panjangnya. "Aku sangat merindukan ayah."

"Kau pergi terlalu lama, Hinata." Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kelembutan kecupan sang ayah di keningnya. Ia merindukan semua ini, aroma rumah dan kasih sayang keluarganya.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah aku lakukan, ayah." Digenggamnya tangan Hiashi dengan erat. "Aku telah meninggalkan rumah dan membuat ayah repot. Aku tidak tahu apakah kesalahanku masih pantas untuk ayah beri maaf."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya gugup saat Hiashi menatapnya dengan intens. Wajah tegasnya yang agak pucat terlihat mengeriut tidak suka. Apa Hinata salah berbicara?

"Berhenti bicara bodoh seperti itu dasar anak nakal! Harusnya kau sudah mengerti bahwa masalah apapun yang menimpamu, kau harus selalu jujur pada kami, keluargamu. Saat tahu kalau ternyata kau membawa pergi masalahmu sendirian, aku merasa benar-benar menjadi ayah yang tidak berguna."

"Ayah..."

"Ku kira kau pergi dari rumah karena benar-benar ingin belajar hidup mandiri, tapi ternyata kau sedang melarikan diri, menyembunyikan masalahmu dari kami. Aku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku sering berkata dengan sombongnya bahwa aku menyayangi anak-anakku dengan segenap jiwa ragaku, tapi ternyata aku bahkan tak mampu menjaga anak gadisku. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat buruk, Hinata."

Hinata tak sanggup berkata apapun untuk menimpali perkataan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan bersalahnya pada Hiashi. Ia tahu kesalahannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan kecil yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan satu kalimat permintaan maaf, tapi ia sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain memohon maaf.

"Dengar Hinata. Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini satu kali lagi, aku tak tahu apa aku masih sanggup bertahan dengan posisiku sebagai ayahmu."

"Ayah tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!" Hinata mengernyit tak suka. Disini dialah yang berada di posisi bersalah, ia tak suka jika ayahnya malah menyalahkan diri seperti itu. Apanya yang tak mampu menjaga anak gadisnya? Yang benar adalah Hinata sendirilah yang tak mampu menjaga diri, tak mampu menjaga kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh keluarganya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berhenti membicarakan ini, Hinata. Sekarang bawa cucu kemari, aku ingin menggendongnya." Hinata tersenyum lega membalas senyuman lembut milik Hiashi. Dengan semangat ia balikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil alih Kirisame dari gendongan tangan Neji.

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat ayahnya menggendong tubuh kecil Kirisame dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah takut jika sebuah gerakan kecil saja akan melukai cucu mungilnya. Hinata sangat bersyukur keluarganya bisa menerima kehadiran Kirisame di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Perhatian ketiga orang dewasa itu terpusat pada sosok mungil Kirisame yang sesekali menguap lebar dengan mata tertutup dalam dekapan Hiashi. Dan ayah dari tiga bersaudara Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik saat Kirisame mulai mengeliat.

"Apa kau tak nyaman bersama kakekmu ini Kiri-kun?"

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis melihat ayahnya mengusap helai-helai rambut pirang milik Kirisame. Dan ia hampir saja terbahak saat mendengar celetukan ayahnya. "Aku seperti melihat Namikaze Naruto versi mini."

"Tunggu hingga ayah melihat matanya, ayah pasti akan sangat takjub," ujar Hinata sembari mengedipkan matanya jahil, membuat Hiashi mulai menerka-nerka tentang mata sang cucu. '_Apakah matanya mata milik Hyuuga?'_ batin Hiashi penuh harap.

"Hanabi kemana? Kupikir tadi dia disini bersama ayah." Hiashi mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. "Ia tak jadi pulang cepat, ada kuis. Padahal dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu kakak dan keponakannya."

Hinata dan Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau antar adik dan keponakanmu ke kamar mereka, Neji. Hinata dan Kiri-kun harus beristirahat."

* * *

**Namikaze's Mansion? 04.37 pm**

Bangunan luas itu terasa lengang dan sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa _maid_ yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Naruto duduk tenang di atas tempat tidur dengan masih menggunakan kemeja dan juga celana kerjanya. Mimiknya terlihat serius dengan kedua tangannya memegang selembar foto dan lem. Ditempelkannya foto itu pada selembar karton berwarna kuning cerah berukuran besar.

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum puas saat melihat setengah dari kertas karton itu telah penuh dengan foto-foto Kirisame. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto bergegas menempelkan karton besar itu di dinding sebrang tempat tidurnya. Dielusnya salah satu foto itu dengan lembut tepat pada pipi anaknya.

"Maaf ayah, Kiri-kun... Ayah belum bisa membawamu pulang kemari. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, ayah pasti bisa membuat kita semua berkumpul disini. Ayah, ibumu, dan juga kau."

.

Pintu kamar Naruto -yang sejak sejak semula memang tidak tertutup rapat- terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok sang pembuka pintu, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menatap iba pada Naruto yang masih memandang foto-foto anaknya. Sedikit banyak Sakura juga merasa bersalah pada pria muda itu. "Naruto, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu.

Naruto menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara Sakura, sepertinya sebelumnya pria itu tengah berada dalam lamunan. "Sakura-chan masuklah," sahutnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura berjalan masuk, mensejajarkan diri dengan Naruto dan berdiri bersisian dengan pria itu di depan karton besar yang menempel di dinding.

"Dia benar-benar seperti replika dirimu, Naruto." Sakura berujar pelan. Mata _emerald_nya yang berkilau menatap foto-foto Kirisame dengan intens. "Rambut pirang cerah, kulit kecokelatan, hanya saja tanpa tiga garis di pipinya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Sakura, dan dalam hati ia bersorak gembira. Putra Minato itu sangat bangga, anak pertamanya begitu mirip dengannya. Ia merasa seolah bayi mungilnya itu sengaja meminta kepada Tuhan untuk diciptakan menyerupai dirinya karena takut tidak diakui olehnya. Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh Naruto-kun!

"Aku menemui Hinata kemarin lusa," ujar Sakura ragu. Wanita cantik itu cemas Naruto akan memarahinya yang telah lancang menemui Hinata tanpa berunding terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tahu," sahut Naruto ringan. Sakura menoleh kaget pada pria berambut pirang itu. "Kau tidak marah?"

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, lalu menoleh menatap Sakura dengan hangat. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan melakukannya. Aku hanya kaget kau bergerak cepat. Aku senang kalian bisa bersikap dewasa. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah menyebabkan kalian berada dalam keadaan yang sulit seperti kemarin. Kau tau, aku tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, berusaha menyampaikan perasaan simpatinya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, justru aku merasa bahwa akulah yang paling bersalah disini. Gara-gara aku kau jadi susah menemui anakmu sendiri. Jika sama aku tak pernah datang kemari mungkin kau akan terus bersama dengan Hinata disini. Kau bebas menemani anakmu sepanjang waktu, bukannya malah diam-diam mengumpulkan fotonya untuk mengobati rasa rindumu. Aku... Benar-benar minta maaf."

Naruto menatap Sakura _intens_, tak menyangka Sakura akan berkata seperti itu. Pria pirang itu sadar, semua yang telah terjadi adalah bagian dari nasibnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, yang patut disalahkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri yang telah bersikap bodoh.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu Sakura-chan, aku tak suka mendengarnya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, inilah sifat Naruto. Pria yang selalu berusaha mendahulukan orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Hatinya terlalu baik, hingga terkadang kebaikan hatinya itu malah menjadi bumerang.

Mungkin Naruto memang bersalah telah menodai Hinata, tapi pria itu melakukannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jadi bolehkah bila Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

Saat ini Naruto bisa melindungi Sakura dari keluarga Haruno, tapi imbasnya ia harus 'berpisah' dengan Hinata dan jauh dari pangeran kecilnya. 'Kau baik hati tapi juga bodoh, Naruto.'

"Anu Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto pelan, membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya. "Mungkin aku tak akan bisa menepati janjiku untuk menikahimu, tidak apa kan? Ku harap kau mengerti, aku... Kau tau aku sudah menyadari perasaanku pada Hinatb, jadi... jadi... dan anakku juga, aku tak mungkin."  
Sakura terkekeh mendengar kalimat berantakan itu, ia geli melihat Naruto gugup seperti sekarang. Dan tawanya hampir meledak saat Naruto menatapnya memelas, seakan berkata 'aku tahu aku bodoh tapi kumohon jangan tertawa.'

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Naruto. Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan kembali Hinata. Kau tau, kakaknya yang berambut cokelat panjang itu sangat menyemkan." Sakura tertawa jahil.

"Kau pernah bertemu Neji?" tanya Naruto kaget. Memangnya kapan Sakura bertemu dengan pria es menyebalkan itu? Naruto tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Sakura membuat ini sebagai bahan candaan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin lusa di rumah sakit. Kau tau, hanya dengan menatap matanya saja sudah membuatku merinding." Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu milik Sakura. Ya, gadis itu benar, yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Hinata dan pangeran kecilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, aku masih boleh tinggal disini kan? Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan tempat yang aman."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapanpun kau mau, Sakura-chan. Kau temanku atau mungkin kau bisa menganggapku seperti kakakmu mulai sekarang."

Ya, Sakura tau ia selalu bisa mengandalkan Naruto. Tapi ia juga harus tahu dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia harus segera pergi, karena yang ia tahu Hinata tak akan mungkin mau bersama dengan Naruto selama ia masih berdiri di belakang pria itu.

* * *

Hujan turun cukup lebat sore ini, membuat jalanan licin dan udara terasa dingin. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menurunkan semangat Naruto untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Naruto bergegas keluar. Sepertinya pria tampat itu enggan menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

Mata biru cemerlang itu fokus menatap jalanan yang basah terguyur hujan. Seharusnya ia tak boleh gegabah menyetir dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini, tapi ia tak bisa menunggu lama lagi. Hari ini hari yang dijanjikan Neji, hari dimana ia diperbolehkan menemui Kirisame.

"Tunggu ayah sebentar lagi Kiri-kun," gumamnya pelan. Namikaze muda itu tersenyum lebar, perasaannya sedang sangat bagus kali ini. Akhirnya ia bisa menemui anaknya, dan dalam hati diam-diam ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata walau hanya sebentar.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dengan tidak sabar. Sudah tiga menit berlalu sejak ia menekan bel, tapi belum ada seorang pun yang keluar membukakan pintu untuknya. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong pangeran kecilnya.

Dan ia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga supaya tak melompat-lompat gembira saat akhirnya ada orang baik hati yang membukakan pintu.

"Kau sudah datang." Suara datar nan dingin milik Neji menjadi suara pertama yang menyapanya, membuat Naruto hampir bergidik. Nyalinya sedikit ciut saat tapatan matanya bersirobok dengan mata putih keunguan milik Neji yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau masuklah."

Naruto melangkah masuk mengikuti sang Hyuuga sulung, sesekali diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, ia benar-benar sudah hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ia ingin melihat wajah anaknya sekarang juga!

"Ayah ingin kau menemuinya sebentar, beliau sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya." Ucapan Neji berhasil meruntuhkan semua khayalan Naruto. Padahal barusan ia sedang membayangkan dirinya tengah menggendong Kirisame dengan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

_'Annoying Neji_!"

Naruto mengela napas berat. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan anaknya, tapi kenapa selalu saja ada halangannya? Ini tidak adil! Batin Naruto berteriak frustasi. Dan tanpa pria pirang itu sadari, Neji tengah tersenyum geli sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi menderitanya.

"Kau masuklah. Ayah sudah menunggu di dalam," ucap Neji saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih. Naruto mengangguk pasrah, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia telah bertekad di dalam hatinya untuk menuruti apapun yang Hyuuga katakan demi mendapatkan Hinata dan juga Kirisame. Fighting!

Ruangan bercat putih gading dengan jejeran rak berisi buku-buku tebal adalah hal pertama yang Naruto dapati begitu ia memasuki ruang kerja Hiashi. Ruangan luas itu terasa sangat dingin, membuat Naruto gugup.

"Kau sudah datang." Suara serak milik Hiashi berhasil membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Di sudut ruangan tampak Hiashi tengah duduk tenang di sebuah sofa dengan wajah datar. Ekspresinya yang tak terbaca malah membuat Naruto makin gugup. Demi Tuhan, apa selain Hinata semua Hyuuga itu berwajah datar dan dingin seperti ini?

Naruto sudah sering bertemu dengan Hiashi dalam setiap pertemuan kerja sama perusahaan. Tapi baru kali ini Naruto bertemu dengan pria Hyuuga itu untuk urusan pribadi, dan pertemuan ini benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hiashi, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Selamat sore Hiashi-san." Hiashi mengangguk pelan merespon sapaan Naruto. "Kau duduklah," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-san." Hiashi memulai pembicaraan setelah Naruto duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Sangat disayangkan, setelah lama tak bertemu sekarang kita malah bertemu dengan suasana seperti ini."

"Saya mohon maaf, Hiashi-san."

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar marah atas semua perbuatan tak menyenangkan yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku," ucap Hiashi masih dengan nada datarnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil kembali menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Aku tahu mungkin sikapku kali ini kurang menyenangkan untukmu Naruto-san. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa untuk tak melakukannya. Melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku, membuatku benar-benar harus menahan diriku sendiri agar tak memukulmu. Untuk kau ketahui Naruto-san, aku bekerja keras membesarkan anakku bukan untuk kau permainkan begitu saja."

Kali ini pria Namikaze itu tercekat, merasa tertohok oleh kalimat terakhir Hiashi.

"Saya memang bersalah Hiashi-san, tapi saya tak pernah sekalipun mempermainkan Hinata." Naruto berujar dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, sedikitnya ia merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Hiashi.

Sementara itu Hiashi kini menatap Naruto gusar, jujur saja ia tipe orang yang tak suka dibantah.  
"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku, Tuan pemberi harapan palsu?" desak Hiashi dengan nada sinis, membuat Naruto merasa makin tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Saya mohon maaf jika memang saya telah mempermainkan putri anda, Hiashi-san. Tapi sungguh, saya tak pernah berniat melakukannya dengan sengaja." Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya pada Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jika memang' itu, Naruto-san?" tukas Hiashi makin gusar. Ayah tiga anak itu benar-benar geram. Sebenarnya Naruto itu pengecut yang tak mau mengakui kesalahannya atau pria itu terlalu bodoh hingga tak mampu menyadari kesalahannya? Hiashi benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Mohon maafkan saya jika saya bersikap lancang Hiashi-san, tapi sayang memang tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan Hinata." Naruto memberanikan dirinya sendiri menatap mata putih milik Hiashi, dan jantungnya kembali terpompa kencang mendapati tatapan sinis dari pria setengah baya itu.

"Menodai putriku, tak mau menikahinya, menahannya di rumahmu, lalu malah berniat menikahi wanita lain, kau pikir apa namanya jika bukan mempermainkan?"

Ucapan Hiashi ini sukses membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kaget? Jelas! Siapa juga yang tak mau menikahi Hinata? Sejak awal Naruto mau, karena walau bagaimana pun perbuatannya memang harus di pertanggung jawabkan. Tapi jika Hinata sendiri yang tak mau dinikahi, memangnya Naruto bisa apa? Naruto tidak terima dituduh seperti itu!

Tapi... Tentang 'berniat menikahi wanita lain' itu memang sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Ia yang salah, ia yang bodoh. Ia yang telah berusaha memaksa menikahi Hinata -dan tidak berhasil- malah menjanjikan pernikahan pada wanita lain disaat masalah antara dirinya dan Hinata sama sekali belum selesai.

Tapi saat itu Naruto masih 'mencintai' Sakura, kan? Apa ingin menikahi wanita yang ia cintai itu salah? Ah entahlah... Memikirkan semuanya ini malah membuat Naruto semakin pusing, kepalanya serasa ingin meledak.

Terlalu serius dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Naruto tak menyadari bahwa Hiashi terus menatapnya. Sudut bibir sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu sedikit berkedut, seperti tengah berusaha menahan tawa.

Hiashi benar-benar merasa terhibur, pemuda Namikaze itu benar-benar orang yang _ekspresif_. Hiashi bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terus berubah-ubah setiap beberapa menit. Kaget, menyesal, marah, dan frustasi. Semuanya itu benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto.

Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak tega mengerjai Naruto seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa marahnya pada pemuda pirang itu juga butuh penyaluran. Hiashi masih marah atas semua yang telah Naruto lakukan pada Hinata, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Naruto?

"Ehem!" Hiashi mengeluarkan suara deheman keras, membuat Naruto berhenti melamun. "Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan, Naruto-san?"

Pria pirang itu gelagapan, wajahnya memerah. Ia malu, tentu saja. "Aa... Maafkan saya," ujarnya gugup. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia melamun dalam situasi seperti ini. _Naruto no baka!_

Lagipula apa maksud Hiashi menahannya disini? Padahal ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kirisame. Apakah Hiashi sengaja?

Sengaja atau tidak, Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing. Pembicaraan ini harus segera selesai, ia harus segera bertemu dengan pangeran kecilnya.

"_Ano_, Hiashi-san... Bisakah saya menemui Kirisame sekarang?" Naruto bertanya ragu, ia takut Hiashi akan tersinggung dengan permintaannya. Namikaze muda itu melemparkan tatapan memohonnya pada Hiashi kala pria paruh baya itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau tidak suka mengobrol denganku?" Mata Hiashi menyipit, menatap Naruto tajam.

"B-bukan seperti itu, sungguh. Saya hanya sangat merindukan putra saya. Jadi saya memohon pengertian anda, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi tak dapat menahan ini lagi, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tapi sayang pria bermata biru itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau keluarlah," ucap Hiashi kembali ke mode datarnya. Tck! Sungguh orang tua yang sangat pandai mengendalikan diri. Hey, ini Hiashi yang terlalu pintar bersandiwara ataukah Naruto yang terlalu bodoh hingga tak sadar sedang dipermainkan?

"Terimakasih Hiashi-san, saya keluar dulu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya! Setelah mengangguk hormat satu kali sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya, Naruto bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Hiashi lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang berubah semangat itu.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan, Neji? Dia terlalu polos." Hiashi bertanya pada putra sulungnya yang baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Menguping, eoh?

"Terlalu polos? Ayah jangan bercanda, Kirisame tidak akan mungkin lahir ke dunia ini jika memang Naruto sepolos itu," jawab Neji sambil terkekeh.

"Tck! Kau ini." Hiashi ikut terkekeh.

Hah, kasihan sekali kau, Naruto-kun!

* * *

Naruto terpana melihat pemandangan kelewat indah di hadapannya. Ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar -yang menurut maid yang mengantarnya tadi merupakan kamar Kirisame- dan ia mendapati Hinata yang tengah berdiri di ujung kamar di samping jendela. _'Benarkah itu Hinata?'_

Wanita cantik itu tengah tersenyum lembut dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, menatap malaikat kecil mereka yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kecil menimang sang bayi.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Pria tampan itu berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya. Apa Tuhan benar-benar telah mengabulkan doanya yang ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?

"Hinata..." Naruto membisikkan nama wanita itu tanpa sadar. Tapi ternyata bisikan pelan itu terdengar oleh si empunya nama. Hinata mendongak, dan matanya membelalak mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hinata kaget. Ia tahu Naruto akan datang sore ini untuk menemui Kirisame, tapi ia tak menyangka Naruto akan datang sekarang. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan membiarkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya secepat ini. Ia pikir Hiashi akan menahan pria itu lebih lama di ruang kerjanya. Jika tahu Naruto akan segera datang, ia pasti akan segera pergi dari kamar ini.

Hinata gemetar di tempatnya berdiri, jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu tak terkendali. Mata biru itu... Ya Tuhan, seluruh sudut hatinya bergetar kala menatap mata biru itu. Bolehkan ia jujur? Ia sangat merindukan pria tampan itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia menidurkan Kirisame ke dalam boksnya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia tak tahu apa ia masih bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak memeluk Naruto jika ia tetap berada disini lebih lama.

Tenggorokannya tercekat kala Naruto perlahan berjalan masuk, terus berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Hinata..." Bisikan pelan itu kembali terdengar, membuat jantungnya makin berdebar. Tidak! Ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

"S-saya harus pergi." Hinata menunduk, mulai tak berani menatap Naruto. Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tidak, jangan pergi." Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa meremang merasakan hangatnya kulit telapak tangan pria itu.

"Ja-jangan seperti ini Naruto-san," ucapnya pelan. Ia mencoba melepaskan jemari Naruto. Ia merasa hampir gila dengan detak jantungnya sendiri yang terus berdentum sejak kedatangan Naruto di kamar ini.

"Tinggalah sebentar lagi saja. Aku... merindukanmu."

Hinata merasa darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir. Perutnya bergolak, seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu tengah menari riang di dalam sana. Benarkah? Benarkah Naruto juga merindukannya?  
Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak gembira, lalu menangis dengan kencang karena terharu. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga merindukannya membuat Hinata tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan mimimpi, kan?

Selagi Hinata tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya, Naruto malah mengartikannya lain. Melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca membuat dadanya sesak. Hinata takut padanya. Hinata tak nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kau takut padaku," ucapnya lirih. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti. Takut? Siapa yang takut? Ia justru merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Bisa menatap kembali iris biru itu benar-benar membvakan mata dan hatinya. Entah menguap kemana semua rasa marah dan sakit hati yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Saat ini ia sangat menginginkan keberadaan Naruto di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu dosaku padamu memang terlalu besar Hinata, dan untuk itu aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Hinata menatap Naruto cemas. Dan jantungnya terasa diremas saat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu takut lebih lama, kau keluarlah."

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum getir. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri boks Kirisame.

Hinata berdiri mematung. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa Naruto malah menyuruhnya pergi? Apa... apa ia salah mengartikan ucapan pria itu? Apa ia salah mengartikan kata 'rindu yang sempat Naruto ucapkan?  
Wanita cantik itu melangkah gontai ke luar kamar. 'Hinata bodoh!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hanya satu hal yang harus kau tau Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuktikannya padamu. Dan ku mohon, berilah aku sebuah kesempatan lagi.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Yosh.. ini dia chapter 7..  
aku publish tiga hari lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Tadinya tetep mau di publish tanggal 20 nanti, tapi ternyata tanggal 20 aku gak bakalan sempet.

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu seperti biasanya.. akunya lagi buru-buru.. huhu,

Nah ini yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.. Terimakasih banyak ya...

**Moku-Chan, **** , **Uchiha Shige, Deshe Lusi, Rahma putri, NaruGankster (Ne, Heenim oppa bias imnida ^^), **Kithara Blue, hyugasasuke, Fishy ELF, SoraYa UeHara,** **Mauree-Azure, Aya Harukawa** (wah, kamu sadar ternyata, hihi.. Iya aku agak ubah bahasa penulisannya, soalnya ada yang ngeluh kurang nyaman sama chapter-chapter awal), **Haruno Aoi** (hehe, terimakasi koreksinya kak... Chapter ini mohon bantuannya lagi ya, :*), **Aden L kazt, astia morichan, Hikari Mira Uzumaki, Merai Alixya Kudo, Kazuto, ristia15, Fishy ELF, , Reny** **Anggarwati, Fathiyah** (Lol, tendangin dah tuh ampe puas, XD), **Princess tarry hatake, Benafill McDeemone** (Authornya kejam? Enggak, ini salah satu bukti kecintaan aku sama Hinata, suer deh.. *pasang muka inosen* OST? Aku pake lagu Heartquake-nya SJ KRY ft yunho & yuchun), **Guests**

Aku punya dua pandangan tentang fic. Saat menjadi reader, baca chara yang disiksa itu suka gak tega. Tapi saat menjadi author, nyiksa chara itu sangat menyenangkan, hehe.. *lirik Naruto sama Hinata*

Reviewnya ditunggu ya ^^


	8. Keping 8

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : sarangchullpa92  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

LAVENDERKU © sarangchullpa92

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

_'Hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi,'_

_'Hanya satu hal... Aku mencintaimu,'_

_'Aku mencintaimu...'_

_'Aku mencintaimu...'_

Benarkah? Apakah kali ini dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi? Benarkah tadi ia mendengar Naruto mengatakan cinta? Benar-benar kata cinta? Sungguhkah?

Hinata terus berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Kirisame sejak dua jam lalu. Kepalanya menunduk dan ekspresinya tidak karuan.

Setelah ini ia harus bagaimana? Jika Naruto memang benar-benar mencintainya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus bersikap seperti apa?

Apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai pria itu? Atau ia pura-pura tidak tahu saja, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja sudah benar-benar membuat Hinata sakit kepala.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar terlihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan boks Kirisame. Matanya bergerak gelisah memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ini sudah malam, ayah harus pulang. Padahal ayah masih sangat rindu padamu. Andai ayah bisa, ayah ingin sekali membawamu pulang." Naruto berujar pelan. Matanya menatap Kirisame sendu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, besok sore ayah pasti menemuimu lagi." Ia mencondongkan badannya, lalu dikecupnya kening anaknya dengan lembut.

"Mimpi yang indah, sayang." Kecupannya turun ke hidung mungil Kirisame, lalu beralih ke kedua pipi gembilnya.

Haaah, ia sangat mencintai putranya ini. Andai Neji dan Hiashi mengijinkannya menginap malam ini.

Ish! Sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Diijinkan datang kemari pun sudah lebih dari cukup, benar kan?

"Sampai jumpa besok," bisik Naruto pelan. Setelah mengusap pelan puncak kepala anaknya, Naruto berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

Pria tampan itu tertegun di ambang pintu kala ia mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Kepala Hinata tertunduk, sesekali badannya bergerak gelisah_. 'Apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan?'_

"Hinata." Naruto memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Hinata yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya berjengit kaget, mata lavendernya melebar mendapati kehadiran Naruto.

"Na-naruto san..." Suara Hinata bergetar, tubuhnya gemetar. Naruto sudah keluar, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hinata meremas ujung pakaiannya gugup.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah menatap Hinata sendu. Jantungnya serasa diremas saat ia melihat Hinata kembali gemetar ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur, Hinata? Masuklah... Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya pelan. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih menunduk sekali lagi, lalu melangkah melewati Hinata.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Langkah Naruto terhenti kala mendengar suara Hinata.

Walaupun wanita cantik itu berbicara dengan pelan, tapi karena jarak mereka yang belum terlalu jauh membuat Naruto bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto kembali berbalik, menatap Hinata yang ternyata masih setia menunduk sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Hinata kenapa?

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia tak tega terus melihat Hinata gemetar di hadapannya, tapi saat melihat anggukan Hinata, Naruto juga tak bisa menolak.

"Bicaralah," ujarnya lembut, berusaha membuat Hinata rileks.

"I-itu... Apakah ucapanmu yang tadi itu sungguh-sungguh?" Hinata menatap Naruto was-was.

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Ucapannya? Ucapannya yang mana?

"Ucapanku yang mana, Hinata?"

"Err... Ucapan terakhirmu sore tadi sebelum aku keluar dari kamar Kiri-chan."

Pipi Hinata merona. Ia malu! Ah, kenapa berani-beraninya ia memulai pembicaraan sensitif seperti ini. Hinata ingin kabur saja rasanya.

Sementara itu Naruto malah makin merasa bingung. Ucapan terahirnya? Memangnya tadi ia mengucapkan apa pada Hinata? Dan kenapa Hinata menatapnya malu-malu begitu? Pipinya merona, ya ampun cantiknya... Bolehkah ia mengecupnya?

Yak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Naruto-kun!

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya gugup, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan ia mulai berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataannya sendiri kala melihat Hinata yang makin gelisah di hadapannya.

_'Tinggallah sebentar lagi saja. Aku... merindukanmu.'_

_'Kau takut padaku,'_

_'Aku tahu dosaku padamu memang terlalu besar Hinata, dan untuk itu aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.'_

_'Aku tak ingin membuatmu takut lebih lama, kau keluarlah.'_

_'Hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuktikannya padamu.'_

Penggalan-penggalan kalimat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata sore tadi kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Ucapan terahirnya... Ucapan terahirnya... Yang Hinata maksud itu tentang pernyataan cintanya atau tentang tekadnya untuk membuktikan cinta?

Ia berniat bertanya kepada Hinata, tapi melihat wajah Hinata yang makin lama makin merah karena menahan malu, ia jadi tak tega_. 'Hah, sudahlah... Bersikap sok tahu kurasa akan jauh lebih baik.'_

"Oh, tentang itu. Tentu saja aku serius Hinata, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku sendiri."

Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan tegas supaya terdengar lebih meyakinkan. Dan dengan polosnya (atau bodohnya?) Hinata malah makin merona mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kau... Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata pelan.

_Bingo!_ Naruto tersenyum lebar, ahirnya ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata.

Melihat sikap Hinata yang malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang merona, membuat semua perasaan sesak yang tadi sempat Naruto rasakan hilang seketika.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meletup di dadanya, Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata. Disentuhnya kedua bahu Hinata, membuat seluruh perhatian Hinata tertuju padanya.

Ditatapnya intens mata lavender Hinata yang dibalas tatapan penasaran oleh wanita itu. Ya ampun, dadanya mulai berdentum-dentum tak karuan saat berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Wajahnya yang cantik, aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan, Naruto benar-benar tak tahan ingin mendekap tubuh ramping di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata makin merona. Ah, Hinata benar-benar manis!

"Apakah akan ada yang berubah andai aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu?" tanya Hinata gugup. Ia merasa hampir gila hanya gara-gara ia bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan pria yang begitu ia cintai.

Naruto mengacak poni Hinata gemas. _'Pertanyaan bodoh, sayang.'_

"Tentu saja banyak yang akan berubah, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, dan jika kau mencintaiku, maka kita bisa bersama."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang. Ia dan Naruto bisa bersama? Itu adalah hal yang ia inginkan selama ini. Tapi... Benarkah mereka bisa bersama?

Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan sayang. Ia bisa mengerti dengan perasaan Hinata. Hinata masih meragukan semuanya. Tapi itu wajar kan?

"Aku mengerti jika kau masih bingung, Hinata. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Mata Hinata terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Naruto di kedua sisi wajahnya. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia memilih untuk bersama pria ini dan kembali membuka hatinya?

"Kau istirahatlah, aku akan pulang." Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi Hinata kembali menahannya, wanita cantik itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya erat.

"J-jangan pergi dulu," lirih Hinata pelan. Ia tak tahu kapan ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto yang tengah memandanginya bingung. Ah! Ia gugup sekali. Apa ia akan sanggup mengatakannya?

"Aku belum selesai, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya padamu," mulainya dengan nada ragu. Kau pasti bisa, Hinata. Ayo lakukan!

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu disisiku." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Aaah, ia merasa sangat malu.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri kaku, matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata memang mencintainya, tapi... Ya ampun, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Hinata akan mengatakannya sekarang. Senyuman lebar bermain di bibirnya, mata birunya menatap Hinata penuh harap. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi putih Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membawa wajah Hinata tepat ke hadapan wajahnya sendiri.

"K-kau apa, Hinata? Kau mencintaiku, eh? Kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?" tanyanya terbata yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh sang Hyuuga.

"K-kau... Apa kau bersedia hidup bersamaku?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja itu sudah jelas, kan? Kenapa Naruto malah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu?

Dan Hinata tak dapat menahan lagi gejolak perasaannya sendiri kala Naruto mengecup keningnya berkali-kali, lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..."

Dengar itu! Naruto mengatakannya lagi! Hinata tersenyum senang dalam dekapan Naruto. Ia melesakkan wajahnya yang merona di lekukan leher pria itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Katakan sekali lagi Naruto-kun," pintanya lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Sekali lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Sekali lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata,"

Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan hentikan semua kebahagiaan ini...

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata makin tenggelam dalam rasa bahagia, di balik tembok di ujung koridor sana terdapat dua orang pria yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan semua yang terjadi sedari tadi.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku kesana sekarang? Tanganku gatal sekali ingin segera menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata. Berani sekali dia memeluknya seperti itu!"

"Tidak bisa Neji, biarkan saja!"

"Tapi ayah-"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Oh ya ampun ternyata itu Hiashi dan Neji, duo pria _single_ dari Hyuuga. Ish, mereka ini kurang kerjaan sekali, sempat-sempatnya mengintip orang yang tengah kasmaran. Tidakkah mereka juga ingin mencari pasangan, eoh?  
.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap datar pada dua orang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Pagi ini mereka -Naruto dan Hinata- memberanikan diri menemui Hiashi, berniat memberitahu tentang 'rujuk'-nya mereka tadi malam. Juga tentang niat mereka yang ingin segera menikah.

Hinata menunduk sembari memainkan jemarinya di atas paha, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan tatapan sang ayah.

Sesekali ia juga melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Ia bisa melihat sikap duduk Naruto yang sedikit kaku dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Hah, sepertinya Naruto juga tengah gugup.

Lagipula... Memangnya siapa yang yang tak akan gugup saat dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu oleh pria macam Hyuuga Hiashi?

"S-saya datang untuk memberi tahu anda tentang saya dan Hinata yang telah berbaikan. D-dan saya juga ingin meminta restu anda, Hiashi-san."

Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia tak pernah melamar wanita sebelumnya, dan ia berani bersumpah ini sangat sulit.

Saat melamar seorang gadis, kau akan merasa dirimu sangat kerdil di hadapan calon mertuamu. Perasaan gugup yang berlebihan bercampur dengan perasaan takut ditolak akan bergolak di dadamu. Membuatmu merasa seperti akan mati. Oh _well,_ setidaknya seperti itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Dan, ah! Siapa pun tolong hentikan pandangan mata menyeramkan milik Hiashi!

"Meminta restu?"

Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha terlihat kejam di hadapan calon menantunya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tengah bersorak gembira. Ternyata diam-diam ia telah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini sejak semalam ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata 'berbaikan'. -_-!

"Ya, kami sudah sepakat akan menikah. S-saya tahu saat melamar seorang gadis seharusnya saya membawa serta wali saya. Tapi seperti yang anda tahu Hiashi-san, orang tua saya sudah meninggal dan saya tidak mempunyai kerabat dekat."

Hiashi mengangguk sembari memasang ekspresi menyalahkan untuk Naruto. Meski dalam hati ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, tapi tetap saja, mempermainkan Naruto itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dasar orang tua!

"S-saya menginginkan putri anda untuk dijadikan istri, Hiashi-san." Naruto meremas ujung jasnya dengan kencang untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya. Apalagi kala Hiashi malah menatapnya sinis.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku menerima lamaranmu, Naruto-san? Memangnya kau punya apa hingga berani-beraninya meminta putriku?" tanya Hiashi meremehkan.

Naruto tercekat, jantungnya berdegup makin tak terkendali. Ia punya apa? Hah, ia tak punya apa pun selain rasa cintanya yang besar pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan bersikap keterlaluan seperti ini.

Sementara itu Hiashi kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Meski dalam hati ia tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah shock dua orang muda itu. _'Ternyata ide Neji bagus juga, ini menyenangkan!'_

Hah, ternyata biang keroknya adalah Neji. Tck, pria itu!

"S-saya tahu saya memang tak punya apa-apa yang bisa saya banggakan. Tapi... Saya sangat mencintai Hinata dan saya akan melakukan apapun agar kami bisa bersama. Dan saya mohon, restui kami Hiashi-san."

Hiashi memandangi Naruto, dalam hati ia mendecak kagum. Ia takjub dengan kata-kata Naruto. Tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan katanya? Lalu mau dibuang kemana semua pesonanya sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang tampan nan mapan? Mau ia sembunyikan dimana semua kecakapannya sebagai seorang Namikaze? Mau ia kubur dimana semua hartanya yang melimpah ruah itu?

Oh, _well._.. Hiashi memang tak pernah menjadikan rupa dan harta sebagai tolak ukur untuk kriteria calon menantunya. Baginya yang penting pria itu mencintai putrinya dengan tulus saja sudah cukup. Tapi, siapa yang akan menolak saat seorang pria tampan kaya raya macam Namikaze Naruto datang dan menginginkan putrimu? Ah, Hiashi merasa sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah... Sudah kuputuskan, bulan depan kalian menikah!" Hiashi memutuskan semuanya dengan seenaknya.

"Ne?" Naruto dan Hinata berseru bersamaan.

Kaget? Jelas! Okelah, mereka memang ingin segera menikah. Tapi bulan depan? Yang benar saja, itu terlalu cepat!

"Ta-tapi Hiashi-san..." Naruto mencoba menyanggah. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama (dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir) untuknya. Jadi semuanya harus berkesan! Dan mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam waktu sesingkat itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Kau keberatan, Naruto-san? Itu terserah kau saja, semua keputusan ada padamu. Menikah bulan depan atau tidak selamanya!"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya melemas seketika mendengar ucapan bernada _final _itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, membantah pun tak akan ada gunanya.

Diliriknya Hinata yang masih memandang Hiashi dengan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara.

Hah... Tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk juga kan? Justru bagus ahirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Walaupun memang waktu terlalu cepat, tapi tak apa-apa kan? Ya, selama ia melakukannya bersama Hinata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Iya, kan?

"Baiklah," Naruto menjawab pelan.

"Tapi apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin, Naruto-san?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Tentu saja, Hiashi-san. Apa anda masih meragukan sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya dengan cemas. Oh ayolah, apalagi sih yang Hiashi takutkan?

"Aku hanya cemas suatu saat nanti kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti hati putriku. Kau tahu, sebelum ini kau telah memberikan kesan buruk dengan semua perbuatanmu pada Hinata. Jadi aku bertanya satu kali lagi padamu, apa kau benar-benar mencintai putriku? Apa kau akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatimu?"

Naruto tersenyum lega ternyata Hiashi tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Huft, untuk yang satu itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, kan?

"Tentu saja saya bersungguh-sungguh Hiashi-san. Dan saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk selalu menjaga dan membuatnya bahagia," ucap Naruto dengan nada yakin.

Dan kali ini ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya pria tua itu sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya lebih lama lagi.

Walaupun Naruto pernah mengecewakannya, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk memberikan Naruto kesempatan. Iya, kan? Lagi pula semua ini juga demi kebahagiaan putrinya.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, Naruto-san. Tapi ingat satu hal, kau akan mati jika berani melukai putri dan cucuku!"

_Well_, walaupun Naruto tak akan melakukannya, tapi memberikan sedikit ancaman juga bukan hal hal yang buruk, kan?

* * *

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kegelisahan jelas sekali nampak di wajah cantiknya. Sesekali matanya melirik kikuk ke arah Naruto yang tengah fokus menyetir di kursi di sampingnya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menuju kediaman Namikaze. Tadi setelah selesai bicara dengan Hiashi, Naruto meminta ijin untuk mengajak Hinata pergi sebentar.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan, kenapa gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata. Mata birunya masih tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata menjawab pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Apa kau mencemaskan Kiri-chan?" Naruto ngotot bertanya. Hah, memangnya siapa yang akan percaya pada kebohongan Hinata?

"B-bukan. Aku hanya memikirkan ucapan ayah tadi. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita menikah secepat itu? Apa Naruto-kun tidak keberatan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran, tidak menduga jika ternyata Hinata masih memikirkan masalah itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Hinata-chan. Atau mungkin justru kau yang keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng panik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia keberatan menikah dengan Naruto? Yang benar saja! Menikah dengan Naruto adalah keinginan terbesarnya. Saat ini ia hanya takut jika Naruto belum siap jika harus menikahinya bulan depan. Ia takut jika nanti pada ahirnya Naruto malah melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Bukan seperti itu, Naruto-kun! Kau tahu aku senang sekali bisa menikah denganmu. Tak peduli kapan pun waktunya, asal itu bersamamu aku tak masalah. Aku... Aku hanya takut kau keberatan dan merasa belum siap."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban bernada panik dari Hinata. Ya ampun, calon istrinya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Pria pirang itu menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke arah Hinata. Diraihnya jemari tangan Hinata dan digenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Dengar, Hinata-chan... Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah percaya padaku."

"Maaf... Aku hanya terlalu cemas." Hinata menatap Naruto menyesal.

"Ne... Mulai sekarang kau hanya harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintaiku. Dan kau harus yakin bahwa aku juga sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini sebesar kau menginginkannya. Kau harus percaya pada pesona dirimu sendiri. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah, kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar membuatnya malu. Dan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati wajah Hinata yang merona.

Cup.  
Ekspresi wajah Hinata makin tak karuan saat Naruto malah mengecup pipinya. "Naruto-kun!"

Rajukannya itu malah membuat Naruto terkekeh senang, lalu pria itu mengacak-acak poninya dengan gemas.

"Ayo kita turun, sayang..." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh?" Hinata menggumam heran. Ditolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, dan matanya membulat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata mereka tengah berada di depan teras kediaman Namikaze.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Hinata-chan... Keterlaluan sekali hingga kau tak sadar jika kita telah sampai. Apa kau memang benar-benar secinta itu padaku? Saking seriusnya memikirkanku, kau sampai tak peduli dengan hal lain. Kau membuatku tersanjung."

"Yak!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengomel tak jelas. Matanya mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang sudah keluar dari mobil sambil terkekeh menyebalkan.

Tapi tak urung juga pipinya kembali merona. Hah! Dasar Naruto! Bahkan saat bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu pun masih bisa membuatnya berdebar.

"Ayo cepat turun, Hinata-chan! Kita harus segera memberi tahu Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya tentang berita bahagia kita."

Aish ya ampun.. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat cengiran lebar Naruto saja bisa membuat pipinya kembali menghangat.

_'Aku percaya dan yakin bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku Naruto-kun. Aku percaya bahwa kau menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu. Setelah ini, tolong jaga baik-baik semua kepercayaan yang telah ku berikan padamu. Aku mencintaimu.'_

* * *

**TBC/END?**

* * *

ini chapter chapter 8-nya... Gimana? Makin jelek? Makin abal? Makin geje? Ato Makin cinta? #eh #dor

Ini pada mau udahan tamat disini ato mau aku kasi satu chapter ekstra?  
Kalo gak mau nambah, bulan depan langsung ke epilog.. Gimana?

dan ini harusnya aku posting tgl 20 nanti.. T.T  
tapi itu bini minato yg sebiji neror aku mulu masa tiap hari.. T.T *getok okta* XD

Dan buat NejiSaku-nya aku gak masukin di Lavenderku.. Couple lovey dovey ini nanti aku buatin side story-nya sendiri.. Gak apa-apa kan? Soalnya kalo aku satuin disini takutnya malah ngegeser feel NaruHina-nya..

okesip, ini dia yg udah review ch 7 :

.   
. **Kithara Blue** : typo? Aigoo.. Maaf yo.. Typonya pada ngeyel itu gak mau aku usir.. #eh  
. **Moku-chan**  
**. SoraYa UeHara** : haha, aku gak mau bikin Neji sama Hiashi jadi pria-pria nyebelin..  
. **Uchiha Shige** : aku gak kejam T.T Aku ini baik hati, suer.. :D  
. **Aya Harukawa** : ihihi.. Ya, terimakasi sudah review :*  
. **erryta**  
**. Hikari Mira Uzumaki**

. ristia15  
. **Deshe Lusi** : Hiyaaaa.. Itu plot buat NejiSaku kenapa uda ditebak duluan /  
. **Tyve-Morta**

. Reny Anggarwati  
**. NaruGankster** : Annyeong :D agak kaget aku dipanggil onnie, ihihi.. Soalnya dulu pas pertama liat penname-nya aku kirain kamu ini namja.. Hehe, mian ^^v *diceburin sumur* Ah, ne.. Fighting! Kkk~  
. **Fathiyah**  
**. Haruno Aoi** : typonya lolos saringan, hoho...  
.** Na Fourthok'og** : wedeh, ini kenapa nama aku jadi wiwid begini? Wkwkwk, Ne, makasi sudah review ^^  
. **Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright**  
**. Ryuuka nanaka** : salam kenal juga, cantik^^ terimakasi sudah review :* dan buat requestnya kayaknya aku gak bs penuhin. Maaf :( aku gak sanggup bikin fic yang pake main cast Sasuke..  
. **  
**. **astia morichan**  
**. ko** : terus kenapa emang? XD #plak ini udah dilanjut ^^  
. **yadiNHLsejati** : salam kenal juga ^^ terimakasi sudah review..

* * *

chapter ini review lg ya ^^  
- sarangchullpa92 -


	9. Keping 9

Title : Lavenderku  
Author : sarangchullpa92  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance  
Warning : Alternate Universe, amat-amat OOC! (untuk kepentingan plot), Typos, Ceritanya geje XD, Minim dialog

Well,ini fanfic pertama saya yang pake Anime Character. Dan saya masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis ini,jadi mohon bimbingan dari teman teman reader juga author author senior apabila ada kesalahan disini.

* * *

LAVENDERKU © eka widiati

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

**Hyuuga's Mansion 07.05 am**

Hinata memandang sosok mungil dalam dekapannya dengan penuh cinta. Bibir tipisnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan. Senyumnya makin lebar kala bayi mungilnya menguap lalu perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kiri-kun?" sapanya dengan lembut. Mata lavendernya menatap mata sang anak yang serupa dengan miliknya. Dan Hinata memekik senang kala bayi berumur dua bulan itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Hey, apa maksud senyumanmu itu Kiri-kun? Apa kau juga sedang ikut berbahagia untuk mama?"

Hinata mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kirisame, lalu mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah pangeran kecilnya bertubi-tubi. Perbuatannya itu sukses membuat Kirisame menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Geli?"

Hinata mengahirinya dengan mengecup ujung hidung Kirisame dengan sayang. Kembali ditatapnya sang putra yang balas menatapnya dalam diam. Ah ya ampun, ia benar-benar gemas dengan Kirisame.

tok tok.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kala mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu jati itu pun terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik dalam balutan seragam hitam. Wanita itu, Ayame -salah seorang maid yang bertugas sebagai pengasuh Kirisame.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama." Ayame membungkuk hormat.

"Masuklah Ayame-san," ucap Hinata sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Hey, apa Hinata tak terlihat aneh karena terlalu banyak tersenyum pagi ini?

"Saya datang untuk menjemput Kirisame-sama," ujar Ayame sopan.

"Tolong dandani Kiri-kun dengan baik ya Ayame-san. Pastikan pangeran kecilku ini menjadi yang paling tampan hari ini."

Hinata mengedip jahil pada pengasuh anaknya itu, membuat Ayame tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Tapi tentu saja Namikaze Naruto-san juga harus menjadi yang tertampan hari ini, ne Hinata-sama?"

Blush. Pipi Hinata sontak memerah mendengar godaan dari maid cantik itu.

"Ayame-san jangan menggodaku," ujar Hinata sembari menunduk malu.

"Ya, saya mohon maaf, Hinata-sama."

Ayame tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian mengambil alih Kirisame, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan kedua tangannya.

"Saya permisi, Hinata-sama."

Wanita bersurai hitam itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu berbalik menuju keluar ruangan.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, Ayame kembali membungkuk. "Selamat atas pernikahan anda, Hinata-sama."

* * *

**Namikaze's Mansion 07.05 am**

Naruto tampak tengah berjalan hilir mudik di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah gugup, membuat Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar di dinding samping jendela menatapnya bosan. Mata pria berambut hitam itu terus bergerak mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah sejak setengah jam lalu tak bisa tenang.

"Tak bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang, Naruto? Kau membuatku sakit kepala," tegur Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir lalu berbalik menatap sengit pada Shikamaru. "Kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Shika! Aku sedang gugup."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Dasar merepotkan!'

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati sang Namikaze muda.

"Semua orang pasti gugup saat menjelang pernikahan mereka, Shika!"

"Kenapa semua orang harus gugup saat menjelang pernikahan mereka?"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. Teman pemalasnya ini bodoh atau apa sih? "Ish! Pria jomblo sepertimu memang tak mungkin mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Makanya cepat cari calon istri!"

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Mata birunya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan merendahkan, membuat pria berambut hitam itu mendelik marah.

"Yak! Kau tak perlu menghinaku seperti itu! Dasar pirang bodoh! Tahu begini aku tak usah kemari saja. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Naruto sedikit tersentak kemudian menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan ala anak anjing yang terbuang andalannya. "Shikaaaa,"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, baka! Sekarang kau adalah seorang pria dewasa. Bahkan kau telah menjadi seorang ayah. Dan demi Tuhan, Naruto! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan seperti itu!"

Naruto mendesah frustasi. Ya, dia tahu dia memang bukan lagi seorang remaja tanggung yang harus bersikap labil seperti ini. Tapi demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, hari ini adalah pernikahannya yang pertama. Ia gugup setengah mati.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah. Hey, kau pikir bagaimana rasanya mendengarkan rengekan merepotkan dari seorang pria berumur 28 tahun? Dilangkahkan kakinya makin mendekati Naruto, lalu memegang kedua bahu pria itu.

"Apa kau mencintai Hinata?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Dan apa kau mencintai Kirisame?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat Naruto mengangguk.

"Dengar! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Hari dimana kau akan berjanji di hadapan Tuhan bahwa kau akan mencintai dan menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh hatimu. Dan janji di hadapan Tuhan itu bukan main-main, Naruto."

"Aku tahu Shika! Tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut dan gugup. Aku takut bagaimana jika nanti aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik?"

Shikamaru kembali menghela napasnya lelah setelah mendengar jawaban sang Namikaze. Pria pirang yang benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan, Naruto? Kau takut kau akan tergagap saat pengucapan janji? Kau takut jarimu tergelincir saat pemasangan cincin nanti? Atau kau takut kalau ternyata kau tak cukup tampan untuk bersanding dengan Hinata hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi. Diseretnya Naruto ke depan sebuah cermin besar di sisi lain ruangan.

"Lihat! Rambutmu sudah rapi, wajahmu sudah tampan, dan tubuhmu sudah wangi. Apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto yang tengah menatapnya memelas melalui cermin.

"Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto! Kau sudah jadi ayah, dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang suami. Kau pikir anak dan calon istrimu akan bangga dengan dirimu yang pengecut seperti ini? Kau pikir Hinata mau menggantungkan hidupnya pada seorang pria yang bahkan gugup tidak jelas di hari pernikahan kalian?"

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan menusuk itu. "Kau benar," jawabnya pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "Nah! Jadi sekarang kau tenanglah dan buktikan kalau kau bisa!"

Naruto mengangguk gugup. Apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu benar. Ia harus bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik hari ini.

* * *

**Gereja Pusat Konoha, 08.35 am**

Ruangan luas itu terlihat ramai. Jejeran bangku telah terisi penuh oleh para tamu. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto terlihat telah berdiri di depan altar, menanti pengantinnya. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut setelan tuksedo hitam, membuat sosoknya terlihat makin sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang tak henti disunggingkan bibir tipisnya.

Hey hey, sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa di balik sikap tenang itu, jantungnya tengah berdetak dengan sangat cepat. "Hah! Kenapa menikah harus segugup ini?" bisiknya frustasi.

Jantungnya berdetak makin tak terkendali saat pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa mempelai wanitanya telah tiba. Mata birunya menatap pintu gereja dengan gugup, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya kala pintu bercat hitam itu perlahan terbuka. Dan ia hanya bisa terpana kala daun pintu benar-benar terbuka. Di ujung sana, pengantinnya yang sangat mempesona tengah berdiri didampingi oleh calon ayah mertuanya.

Naruto menanti tibanya tubuh ramping berbalut gaun putih yang cantik itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ini akan jadi salah satu hari paling hebat dalam hidupnya.  
.

Neji berdiri dengan wajah datar di jajaran paling depan. Matanya menatap malas adik dan ayahnya yang makin dekat dengan altar, tempat pria Namikaze-pirang-menyebalkan menunggu mereka.

Hah! Sebenarnya Neji tidak setuju dengan acara hari ini. Yang benar saja! Ia belum puas bermain-main dengan Naruto. Tapi ayahnya yang sok tahu itu malah cepat-cepat menikahkan pria bodoh itu dengan adiknya yang cantik. Padahal ia berharap ia bisa menyiksa Naruto sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Dasar otak kriminal! -_-

Tanpa sengaja mata peraknya melirik ke arah bangku di sebrang kirinya. Disana duduk seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda, Sakura Haruno.

Neji menelusuri wajah cantik itu dengan pandangannya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang selalu terpaku tiap menatap wajah Sakura. Mata hijaunya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, kenapa semua itu selalu membuatnya sulit mengalihkan pandangan?

Mungkinkah ia merasa simpati pada wanita itu? Merasa iba dengan semua kejadian buruk yang pernah dialaminya?

Tubuh Neji menegang kala Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, membalas tatapannya dengan bingung. Sepertinya gadis itu heran mendapati seorang pria judes diam-diam tengah menatapnya.

Tak ingin terlihat bodoh lebih lama lagi, Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa kini Hinata telah berdiri di samping Naruto, saling mengucapkan janji setia mereka.

Berdiri berdampingan di hadapan pendeta dengan disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata membuat Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar gugup.

Menyimak ceramah pendeta, pengucapan janji suci, hingga pemasangan cincin, keduanya lakukan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Rasa gugup dan bahagia berputar-putar dalam dada mereka. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Hinata mengucapkan syukur dalam hatinya. Ahirnya ia bisa sampai di titik ini. Titik dimana ia ahirnya bisa bersama dengan pria yang ia kasihi sejak bertahun lalu. Diliriknya wajah Naruto yang juga menyiratkan sebuah ekspresi penuh kelegaan.

_'Terimakasih atas semua kebahagiaan ini, Tuhan. Kumohon jagalah kehidupan keluarga baruku, dan berkatilah pernikahanku.'  
_.  
"Aku ucapkan selamat, aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian."

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat, mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca ia sembunyikan di balik bahu ramping istri dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sudah mempunyai kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Ia sudah tidak boleh berada di antara mereka lagi. Walaupun ia yakin Naruto dan Hinata tak akan keberatan menampungnya, tapi ia harus segera mencari rumah persembuanyian yang baru. Ia tak mungkin terus-terusan merepotkan mereka.

"Kalian harus hidup bahagia setelah ini. Maaf karena sempat membuatmu terluka, Hinata."

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Tapi kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya pelan sebelum kemudian melangkah kembali ke kursinya. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu terus menatap punggung Sakura dengan seksama. Ia tersentak kala istrinya menegur tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa terus menatap Sakura seperti itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa Sayang? Apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggoda Hinata. Mata birunya berkilat jahil, menatap puas wajah Hinata yang merona.

"B-bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau terus menatap Sakura seperti tadi. Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh, aku hanya sedikit heran dengan Neji."

"Neji-nii?" Hinata mengernyit heran. Naruto sejak tadi menatap Sakura, tapi kenapa suaminya itu malah membicarakan tentang Neji?

"Neji sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah Neji pikirkan, tapi kurasa dia tertarik pada Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Well, eum... Neji tertarik pada Sakura memang terdengar sedikit ganjil. Neji itu pria perfeksionis nan kaku, dan kala pria seperti Neji tertarik pada seorang gadis yang eumm tengah mengandung, itu terdengar sedikit aneh untuk Hinata.

"Kau yakin, Naruto-kun? Sepanjang yang aku tahu, Neji-nii sangat pilih-pilih. Maksudku... Kau tahu, bukan maksudku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Sakura. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah melihat Neji-nii tertarik pada seorang gadis."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terkikik mendengarnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pria tanpa ekspresi itu bahkan tak pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya?

"Eum, benar!" Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi aku senang jika memang benar Neji-nii menyukai Sakura. Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat cantik," sambung Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tentu saja, bagiku kau lebih baik dan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita manapun."

Naruto mencubit puncak hidung Hinata, lalu mengecupnya gemas. Pria itu terkekeh melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi merona karena ulahnya.

"Ehem!"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Hinata kala mendengar seseorang berdehem. Di depannya telah berdiri Hiashi dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar, Hinata? Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan dengan suamimu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu segera pergi dari sana. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan membaur diantara para tamu, lalu menuju toilet yang berada di luar gereja bagian belakang. Tapi langkahnya tertahan di depan pintu kala ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita dari dalam sana.

'Kau tahu, Matsuri? Ternyata Hinata-san itu sudah punya seorang anak. Padahal kau tahu sendiri hari ini adalah pernikahan pertamanya.'

'Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan, Sarah! Nanti kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?'

'Aku tak sembarangan bicara, Matsuri! Dari yang aku dengar, sekitar setahun lalu Hinata-san terlibat skandal dengan seorang artis. Tapi ia ditinggalkan saat ketahuan tengah mengandung. Lalu ia menyembunyikan dirinya sampai anaknya lahir.'

'Kau dengar berita seperti itu dari siapa?'

'Aku mendengarnya dari temanku yang bekerja di perusahaan tempat Hinata-san dulu bekerja. Dan kau lihat bayi berambut pirang yang digendong seorang pelayan di jajaran paling depan tadi? Katanya bayi itu anaknya Hinata-san.'

'Apa kau tahu siapa artis yang menghamili Hinata-san?'

'Dari yang kudengar, pria itu bernama Yahiko.'

'Yahiko? Aku tak tahu ada seorang artis dengan nama itu,'

'Pria itu memang cuma artis kelas bawah. Kau tahu tidak? Katanya lagi, rambut pirang anaknya Hinata-san itu diwarisi dari Yahiko-san.'

'Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Hinata-san adalah seorang wanita seperti itu,'

'Kau benar. Kasihan sekali Naruto-san harus mendapatkan wanita seperti Hinata-san.'

CUKUP! Kenapa sampai ada kabar seperti ini? Orang jahat mana yang tega menyebarkan fitnah sekejam itu tentang dirinya?

Apa dimata orang lain dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang memalukan? Apa ia benar-benar tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Naruto? Apa Naruto benar-benar kasihan karena menikahi wanita seperti dirinya? Tapi... Yang membuatnya menjadi 'begini' juga Naruto kan? Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika sekarang Naruto menikahinya.

Hinata mulai gamang. Kedua tangannya meremas gaunnya erat.

Tidak! Ia tak boleh meragukan apapun saat ini. Ia sudah resmi menjadi istri Naruto, ia tak boleh terhasut apapun lagi. Ia mencintai Naruto, dan pria itu pun mencintainya. Semua itu sudah cukup untuknya. Masa bodoh dengan gosip itu. Masa bodoh dengan semua omongan orang lain. Orang-orang itu tak tahu apapun tentang hidupnya. Saat ini ia hanya harus hidup untuk kebahagiaan dirinya, Naruto, dan juga keluarga kecilnya. Bolehkah?

* * *

Cklek

Hinata yang masih menyusui Kirisame di sofa di kamar pengantinnya mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara pintu yang terbuka. Wajah putihnya mendadak merona kala mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naruto-kun!" ujarnya panik, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa dengan segera, berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terekspos.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat posisi Hinata sebelumnya. Errr ya ampun, kenapa ia lupa mengetuk pintunya dulu?

"Maaf," ujarnya kikuk. Dengan tergesa Naruto memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan, Kiri-kun."

Hinata membenturkan dahinya putus asa pada sandaran sofa. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia terlihat begini memalukan di malam pertamanya? Malam pertama itu harusnya romantis. Musik jazz, mawar, wine, pelukan hangat, dan ciuman manis. Bukannya malah kepergok tengah menyusui seperti tadi. Benar-benar malam pertama yang memalukan.

Tunggu dulu! Malam pertama? Apa kau yakin, Hinata? Dengan semua hal yang telah Naruto lakukan padamu malam itu, masihkah kau sebut malam ini adalah malam pertama?

Wajah Hinata memerah. Benar! Hinata pernah melewati malam bersama Naruto sebelum ini. Walaupun saat itu ia dipaksa, tapi setidaknya ia punya sedikit pengalaman.

Hmm, pengalaman? Pengalaman apa, Hinata-chan?

Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum pikirannya makin ngaco. Diliriknya Kirisame yang telah terlelap dalam dekapannya, lalu diusapnya pelan kepala sang bayi. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Hinata meraih gagang telpon yang berada di atas nakas di sampingnya. "Ayame-san... Kiri-kun sudah tidur," ucapnya pada seseorang di sebrang telpon.

Hah!  
Kirisame akan segera diamankan, itu berarti malamnya dan Naruto akan segera dimulai. Apa ia bisa melewatinya dengan baik? Setelah Kirisame dibawa oleh Ayame, dan Naruto selesai mandi nanti, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Benar! Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi nanti, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Duduk diam menunggu Naruto menghampirinya? Atau haruskah ia yang menghampiri Naruto duluan, membantu pria itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan gerakan yang sedikit menggoda? Atau... Haruskah ia membuka dressnya sekarang, lalu berbaring miring di ranjang dengan wajah sensual?

"Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan?!"

Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdetak cepat tak terkendali. Astaga, bisa-bisanya ia berfikir sesat seperti itu!

Kau menghancurkan imajinasi malam pertamamu sendiri, Hinata. -_-

* * *

Tap tap tap...  
Naruto tampak tengah mondar-mandir di balik pintu kamar mandi. Matanya bergerak resah, otaknya terasa buntu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang romantis. Tapi gara-gara keteledorannya yang memalukan, ia sukses menghancurkan segalanya. Bagaimana mungkin tadi ia sampai lupa mengetuk pintu? Andai tadi ia sedikit hati-hati, ia tak akan mungkin melihat Hinata yang tengah menyusui. Ya ampun! Bagaimana jika sekarang Hinata jadi berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang pria mesum tukang intip?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana ini? Ia tak mungkin terus diam di dalam kamar mandi semalaman. Ia harus segera keluar, lalu menemui istri cantiknya. Tapi... nanti ia harus bersikap seperti apa?

Heish... Naruto-kun, kau ini benar-benar pria atau bukan? -_-

"Haaah... Baiklah, ayo beranikan dirimu pria tampan!" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian perlahan membuka pintu di depannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat begitu membuka pintu ialah Hinata yang ternyata masih duduk di sofa yang tadi. Hanya saja tanpa Kirisame di dekapannya.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kiri-chan sudah tidur?" tanyanya mencoba membuka percakapan. Dan usahanya itu tidak sia-sia kala Hinata menoleh menatapnya.

"Iya, tadi Ayame-san sudah membawanya." Hinata menjawab lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti. Soal yang tadi... maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Tadi aku lupa mengetuk pintunya," ujar Naruto dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kini tengah menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ya ampun, istrinya malu?

"Bisakah kita melupakannya saja? Aku benar-benar malu saat mengingatnya, Naruto-kun." Hinata menatap pria di sampingnya itu ragu. Ah, ia benar-benar tak berani menatap Naruto sekarang.

"Kau benar, aku juga malu. Jadi ayo kita lupakan saja," ujar Naruto membenarkan. Pria pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Jadi... apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan ayah?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suasana canggung itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Ayah hanya memberiku nasihat dan beberapa ancaman kecil," ujar Naruto dengan nada dramatis, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Pria itu tersenyum tipis kala mendengar kekehan Hinata. Ia senang bisa membuat Hinata sedikit rileks dengan candaan kecilnya.

"Kau merasa senang hari ini, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap intens mata bulan milik Hinata. Jemarinya terangkat, mengusap pipi istrinya yang merona cantik.

"Aku sangat senang, Naruto-kun."

Cup. Kecupan singkat itu mendarat ringan di puncak hidung Hinata, mengantarkan dentuman gila di jantung wanita cantik itu.

"Aku senang mendengrnya, Hinata. Aku senang saat aku berhasil membuatmu bahagia. Maaf aku pernah melukaimu sebelum ini, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekati Naruto, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Dan Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang, membawa tubuh ramping itu tenggelam dalam dekapan posesifnya.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tak mempermasalahkan apapun sekarang."

Hinata makin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. Hidungnya menggesek kulit leher pria itu, menyesapi aromanya yang menenangkan. "Setelah kupikir lagi, andai dulu kau tak pernah menodaiku mungkin seumur hidup aku takkan pernah mendapatkan peluang apapun untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi tetap saja, perbuatanku itu pasti sangat melukaimu."

"Apa kau tau sebaris lirik dari lagu 2pm, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya, menatap Hinata bingung.

"_Everything happens for a reason_," jawab Hinata pelan. "Semua yang telah terjadi padaku bukanlah kesakitan tanpa makna. Luka yang telah kau berikan justru mengantarku pada pelukanmu. Andai dulu kau tak melakukannya padaku, membuatku mengandung benihmu, seumur hidup pun kau tak mungkin sudi mengejarku."

"Itu tidak benar, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu," tukas Naruto panik. Eish, sepertinya pria itu takut Hinata meragukan perasaannya. Benar begitu, Naruto-kun?

"Aku tahu." Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat raut panik suaminya. "Semua yang terjadi pada kita sebelum ini adalah sebuah proses. Kau memaksaku, membuatmu merasa bersalah dan mencoba bertanggung jawab. Karena kebaikan hatimu, kau mencoba menerimaku dalam hidupmu, hingga tanpa sadar kau mulai menyayangiku. Kesakitanku telah terbayar dengan semua proses itu, Naruto-kun."

"Kau benar, maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku tak mempermasalahkan apapun lagi sekarang. Aku mencintaimu dan kau balas mencintaiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi semua luka hatiku."

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, pikirannya berkecamuk. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa Hinata harus bersikap seperti ini? Ini membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Memangnya kebaikan apa yang ia punya? Masih pantaskah ia mendapat semua kebahagiaan ini dari Hinata setelah kejahatan besar yang ia lakukan?

Pria tampan itu mengerjap kala merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut Hinata di pipi kirinya. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu dapat membaca kekalutan hatinya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi, Naruto-kun. Jangan menyulitkan perasaanmu sendiri, _please_..."

Naruto menatap Hinata sayu. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak dengan wajah cantik Hinata. Dan dengan sedikit hentakan diraupnya bibir tipis Hinata kedalam kendali bibirnya, melumatnya dengan sedikit tak sabar, membawa Hinata dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

"Kau manis, Hinata." Naruto berucap dengan napas memburu setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya Hinata yang juga tengah mengatur napasnya. Wajah wanita itu merah merona, Naruto betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah dapat mengontrol deru napasnya. "Jika pada akhirnya aku akan selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang seperti ini, aku rela merasakan sakit karenamu walau itu berkali-kali dalam seluruh kehidupanku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata tersenyum gugup kala melihat tatapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menajam, menatapnya tak suka. Hei, apa barusan ia salah bicara?

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi," ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan. Dikecupnya bibir Hinata lama, meresapi kelembutan bibir tipis itu. Sepertinya ia mulai ketagihan mencium Hinata, benar begitu Naruto-kun? -_-

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lirih.

"Ne?"

"Malam ini... bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Kedua mata birunya menatap Hinata penuh permohonan.

Blush. Wajah Hinata merah padam menahan malu. "Ijinkan aku merasakanmu, Hinata... Ijinkan aku memelukmu, memerangkapmu dalam kuasaku," bisik Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Bisakah kau tak usah mengatakannya, Naruto-kun? Kau membuatku malu." Hinata balas berbisik. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah, segan menatap iris biru milik suami tampannya itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali kala jemari tangan Naruto menarik dagunya lembut, memaksanya untuk menatap pria itu. "Aku mengatakannya hanya untukmu, Hinata. _I love you..._"

_"I love you more,"_

Wajah Naruto kembali mendekat, dan sebuah ciuman manis kembali tercipta. Naruto mencium Hinata dalam dan semakin lama semakin panas dan menuntut. Dengan perlahan dibalasnya ciuman Naruto, membiarkan suaminya itu merasakan dirinya. Ia memasrahkan dirinya ke dalam kuasa pria itu sepenuhnya.

Kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan cinta dan dalam keadaan sadar. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa perlakuan kasar, dan tentu saja tanpa air mata kepedihan.

_'Malam ini, milikilah aku sekali lagi Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan lain di lantai dasar kediaman Hyuuga, tampak Hiashi tengah duduk santai di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap bosan kearah Neji yang sejak tadi terus mengoceh dan menatapnya putus asa.

"Ayah kenapa tak mau mendengarku sih?"

Hiashi mendengus kesal, Neji kembali melemparkan pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Aku masih bisa bersabar saat ayah dengan sok kuasanya menikahkan adikku yang malang dengan pirang brengsek itu tanpa berunding dulu denganku. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa diam saja. Demi Tuhan, ayah! Aku tak rela jika malam ini Hinata kembali dinodai olehnya. Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya sekarang ayah harus segera ke kamar Hinata dan segera amankan dia!"

Fantastis! Saat berbicara menyangkut adiknya ternyata Neji bisa berbicara sepanjang ini. Kau benar-benar OOC, Neji-kun...

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Neji? Mereka telah menjadi suami istri, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau di malam pengantin mereka. Dan kau tak punya hak apapun untuk mengganggu mereka."

"Ayah!" Nada suara Neji meninggi, matanya menatap tajam sang ayah yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh pria tua itu.

"Kau-jangan-berani-beraninya-menatapku-seperti-itu," ucap Hiashi dengan nada horor dan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya, membuat Neji mengkeret seketika.

"Daripada kau terus mencemaskan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu, lebih baik sekarang kau cemaskan nasibmu sendiri. Sampai kapan kau akan terus membujang, hah? Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Mata Neji melebar mendengar pertanyaan bernada sinis itu. Dengan hati dongkol Neji memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan ayahnya yang makin lama makin menyebalkan. Kenapa ayahnya malah memojokkannya seperti ini sih? Ish -_-

"Terserah ayah saja!" ujar Neji ketus, membuat sang ayah menyeringai puas. Pria paruh baya itu senang bukan main karena bisa menggoda anak sulungnya yang minim ekspresi itu. Setelah membungkuk pada Hiashi, Neji buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan. Sepertinya Neji benar-benar sensitif mengenai pernikahan.

Ya ampun... _Duo single_ Hyuuga ini benar-benar tak ada matinya. Cepat-cepatlah mencari calon istri, Neji-kun... :D

**END**  
.

Cha! Ini Last Chapternya ^^

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.. Tadinya aku mau update awal feb, tp ternyata flasdisk aku tiba-tiba rusak. 0 bytes dan minta diformat mulu, tp pas mau diformat gak bisa-bisa juga. Windowsnya nolak, (Ada yang tau cara benerinnya enggak?)

Setelah aku ketik lagi dari awal, aku rencana mau update 20 feb, tp terjadi kekacauan di rumah.. Dan molor ampe baru sempet update sekarang. Mohon maaf sekali, teman-teman.

Makasi buat yang udah review chapter lalu :

**Reni Anggarwati** / / **gulliet** / **mine** / **Novi Aulia Dewi** / **ikkaarifin** / / **Moku-chan** / **NaruGankster** / **Uchiha Shige** hahaha, iya.. Makasi :* / **Kithara Blue** *getok* / **XuYuanFu** semangat! :D / **Namikaze-Hayato** ah iya, terimakasi ^^ / **Deshe Lusi** / **SoraYa UeHara** / **Aden L kazt** / **Lathifah Hikari-chan** / **Haruno aoi** enaknya Hiashi diapain dong? xD / **Hoshi no Nimarmine** / **Doraika-chan** salam kenal juga :) / **fathiyah** / **NH-lovers** / **Fu-Chan** **NHL4e-KeepStrigh** / **NaruHina shipper** / **astia morichan** / **ristia15** / **Little Claris-chan** terimakasi :) / **Killer Dark** / **nabil baha** / **amexki chan** hihi, makasi :* / **LivyLaval** / / **aigiaNH4 **aduh itu piringnya jangan dibanting2, sayang.. XD ne, terimakasi ;) / **yadiNHLsejati **mungkin maksud kamu dari 'gak log in' itu gak log in ffn. Kalo log in dari fb bisa, cuma musti bikin akun ffn dulu / **muhammad ihsan leonel gibrael** / **chappymoon **ini aku kasi chapter ini ^^ / **Benafill McDeemone **yak! Jangan ngeledek, XD / **Faris shika nara** / **Anis Masliani** / **NHL **makasi^^

buat yang reviewnya agak pedes nan nyelekit, aku minta maaf gak bisa approve. Aku baca kok reviewnya kamu, aku juga nerima banget kritikannya kamu. Tapi maaf aku gak bisa biarin temen2 reader yang lain baca bahasa 'sopan' kamu.

buat temen2 reader, aku tekanin ya, aku gak maksa kalian baca fic ini. Aku ngeshare cerita disini, salurin hobi, bukan buat nyari musuh. Kalian suka cerita aku, alhamdulillah banget. Kalo gak suka ya aku jg gak bisa ngapa2in.

Ada yang bilang muak sama aku, mungkin bisa follow fic yang lain aja ya, yang authornya rajin update. Kalo emang males sama aku, aku minta maaf. Buat kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih baik dari ini.

Terimakasih buat temen2 reader yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal, dukungan kalian berarti banget buat aku. Yang udah review, alert, sama ngefav makasi banget.

Buat yang kasi semangat, yang kasi saran, dan juga berbaik hati mengoreksi kesalahan pengetikan aku, makasi banyak kak aoi..

Dan buat octa, adek cantik yang udah bolehin aku curcol bin nyampah di mention twitternya juga makasi banget, makasi udah nerror aku tanpa kapok :D

buat rendy, yang rajin banget nagih update-an juga makasi banyak..

Sampai jumpa di epilog.. Chapter ini reviewnya ditunggu ya.. :*

Love,

-Sarangchullpa92-


End file.
